Sasudie's Dreams
by NaruSasuLover16
Summary: Sasudie wants to be just like his Dad when he grows up. Some anythings will happen in future. Warnings: Yoai,Mpreg,NaruSasuNaru, Kyuubi cuteness, KoXDie and much more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I hope you like this Story :) Me and my Friend sasuco22 rp and I put this story in a fanfic form I hope U like it and we will update the other stories as well. sasuco22 want me to finish chapter 2 of Apart so I should work on that and the others I have been working on by my self ._. sorry it's taking me along time and I will get them up as soon as I can ok. **

**Warnings: Yoai,Mpreg,NaruSasuNaru, Kyuubi cuteness, KoXDie and much more. **

**Naruto: I do not Own Naruto Or His Friends**

**Summary: Sasudie wants to be just like his Dad when he grows up. Some anythings will happen in future. **

_**Sasudie's Dreams**_

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

Sasudie hides from his Mother because he is his sensei.

"..." Sasuke looks around.

Sasudie sneaks and kicks his mother off his feet. Sasuke poofs away. Sasudie looks around 'Where did he go?' Thought Sasudie as he moves his 9 wolf tails. Sasuke holds the Kunai to his Son's throat. Sasudie eyes grow wide. "Think before attacking, because it just might be a trap" Said his Mother. "So what?" Said Sasudie. Sumiko is hiding in the bushes. Sumiko is Sakura and Ino's daughter she has pink hair and light blue eyes.

"Because it could be a trap that ends your life." Said Sasuke

"Ok." Said Sasudie.

"But if you train to detect traps y will be able to defeat anyone." Said His Mother.

"Alright..." Said Sasudie.

Sasuke sighs "Sumiko come out." Said Sasuke.

Sumiko crawls out.

"What are you doing here." said Sasuke. Sasudie leaves. "Ummmm..." Sumiko blushes.

"Hm?" Said Sasuke. "Ummm wa..watching S...S..Sasudie train." Said Sumiko as she blushed more.

"You know this training session was just for him right?" Said his Mother.

"Umm No, Sorry Sasuke-sensei" Said Sumiko while looking at him. Sasuke sighs "It's alright and it's getting late so you just go home."

Sumiko nods and leaves.

Sasudie is in the front yard. "..."

Sasuke goes home and Sasudie is just laying on the grass.

"Sasudie?" Said Sasuke.

"Hm?" He is still laying on the grass.

"Never Mind"

"..."

Sasuke goes into the house.

Sasudie get up and goes paint on Hokage MNT. Sasuke sits down on the couch.

Naruto goes to him "Hey Hun"

"Hey..." Said Sasuke.

"What's wrong?" Asked the Hokage.

"Those brats."

Sasudie stop near the door and hides his charka. " What did they do this time?" Asked Naruto. "They still are falling for the same traps." said Sasuke. Sasudie walks in t "Oh so that's what you think of me is a brat..." He said and runs into his room and slams the door. "Hm? wait." Sasuke then sighs. "Sasuke you said the wrong word at the wrong time." Nauto said.

"I know,I know" Said Sasuke as he sighs.

"Well he took it to heart, but I think he should be ok." Said Naruto.

"You sure about that?" Said Sasuke.

"Yea, but let's get some rest." Said Naruto.

"Ok." Said Sasuke. Naruto picks him up and carriers him to the room and lays him down on the bed. Sasuke blushes and Naruto takes off his shoes.

"Thanks." Said Sasuke.

"Your welcome." Said Naruto.

Sasuke relaxes

Naruto lays next to him.

"How was work?"

"Too much work" Said Naruto.

"Really?"

"Yes, and when Sasudie turns 15 I'm going to give him my necklace." Said Naruto.

"Ok."

"Yea"

"..."

Naruto holds Sasuke close.

Sasuke smiles and Naruto smiles back.

Sasuke sighs. "You ok?"

"Yea"

Naruto covers them both up.

Sasuke falls asleep.

Naruto smiles and falls asleep.

* * *

-the next day-

Sasuke is sleeping.

Sasudie is siting on the couch.

Sasuke is still sleeping.

Sasudie gets up.

Then he walks to the back yard.

"Mmm" moans Sasuke in his sleep.

Sasudie looks up at the sky and thinks 'Why do the villagers hate me?'

Sasuke wakes up.

Sasudie is still looking up.

Sasuke takes a shower.

Sasudie lays down on the grass.

Sasuke gets dressed.

Sasudie lays on his side on the grass.

"Hm?"

"..." Sasudie is being quiet.

Sasuke yelled out from the window. "Sasudie come inside."

"..." Sasudie got up and walks inside.

"..." Sasuke looks out the window again.

His Son just stands in the kitchen.

"..."

Sasudie eats an apple.

'Something ain't' Thought Sasuke and then Sasudie fainted.

"Hm?"

"..." is on the kitchen floor.

"Sasudie?"

"..." No answer.

Sasuke goes to him.

"..." Sasudie still on the kitchen floor.

"_**Sasudie!**_" Yelled Sasuke as he picks hims up. "..." in his Mother's arms and eyes are closed. "Sasudie."

"..." no answers.

"Sasudie..."

Sasudie is still breathing but no answers.

"Sasudie!" Said Sasuke.

"..."

Sasuke runs to the hospital and holding Sasudie. "..."  
-2 Hours later-

Sasudie is laying on the hospital bed.

"..." Sasuke just siting and then Sasudie stops breathing.

"Sasudie"

Sasudie is not breathing.

_**Beep beep beep!**_

"_**Sasudie!**_" Yells Sasuke.

Nurse comes running in.

"_**Sasudie! wake up!**_" Yelled Sasuke.

"Sir please let, me help him" Said The nurse. "Sasudie" Sasuke is still by his side.

"_Tsunade! get the hokage!_"

Sasuke holds on to Sasudie.

Tsunades goes get the Hokage.

-5 mins later-

Naruto comes running in and takes Sasuke off of Sasudie. Sasuke struggles to get out of Naruto hold. "Sasuke he needs help let them do their work." Sasuke is still struggling. Naruto takes him out of the room. "No!"

Naruto hold Sasu tight.

"_Let me go!_"

Naruto bites his mating mark on his neck.

Sasuke stops. Naruto is still biting there.

Sasuke whimpers.

'hun you need to calm down' Thought Naruto through his thoughts while still biting him. "o-ok."

Naruto still holding him and let's go of his neck. Sasuke rests his head on his shoulder. "He's going to be ok and what happen to him?"

"I don't know."

"Oh." Said Naruto.

Sasuke holds onto the hokage's cloak. "Hm?" Said Naruto.

"I can't... I can't lose him" Said Sasuke.

"I know... and same with me, but he is a strong guy don't worry." Said Naruto.

"..."

-25 mins later-

"..." hold his lover close.

"..."

"what's taking them so long."

"..." Sasu is watching the door. Nurse comes through the door.

"?"

"He's ok and Tsunade wants to talk you guys at the state he is in now." Said the nurse.

Sasuke leans on Naruto and Naruto walks with him. "..." Naruto walks into the room with him. walks into the room with him.

"..." Naruto sits sasu next to sasudie.

Sasuke holds Sasudie's hand.

"..." has a breathing mask on.

"..."

"Sasu, he's going to be ok." Said Naruto.

"Sasudie..." Said Sasuke.

Sasudie grips his mother's hand some but he is too weak to do anything else.

"I won't let you go." Said Sasuke.

"..." still gripping his Mother hand some. Naruto kisses Sasudie's forehead.

"..."

"..." Sasuke is still holding his Son's head.

"Where is Tsunade" said Naruto.

" I don't know." said Sasuke.

"She better get here soon" Said Naruto.

"..."

* * *

- 2 years later-

Sasudie laying at home and still has a air mask on and he has not woken yet. he is 14 years old now.

"..."

Sasudie hand grips around Sasu hand but a little more stronger but still not enough.

"Please wake up soon."

Sasudie is breathing through the air mask.

"..."

Sasudie moves his leg some but weakly.

Sasuke rubs his Son's leg. Sasudie still trying to move his leg some but it's still weak. "I know." Said Sasu as he notice that.

Sasudie stops moving his leg as he heard that. What ever was in that apple shut everything down but not his hearing and he trying to move but can't that much.

"It's ok I'm here." said Sasuke.

A tear roll down from Sasudie's eye. "..."

Sasuke kisses his forehead.

"..."

-5 months later-

"Any changes Sasu?" Said Naruto

"Little" Said Sasuke.

"Oh like what?" Said Naruto

"he is moving more."

"What parts is he moving?"

"His legs."

"up and down or something"

"Yea."

Sasudie moves his hand some.

"..."

Naruto kisses his mate.

Sasuke kisses him back

'Eww why are they kissing in my room and thank god I can't open my eyes.' thought Sasudie as he heard the sounds of kissing.

"Naruto s-stop mmm" Said Sasuke and Naruto is still kissing him.

"N-naruto s-stop mmm"

Naruto picks him up stops kissing.

"N-naruto what are you doing?" said Sasuke.

"Sorry Sasu we haven't kiss for so long I couldn't control my self." Said Naruto as he was holding Sasuke. "Oh."

"Yea" said Naruto.

"..."

Nartuo lays Sasu on the other side of the bed. "Hm?"

"I thought you might be tired,...so I am going to do some paper work." Said Naruto

"Ok." Said Sasuke. Naruto kisses his forehead and his sons.

"..."

-6 months later-

* * *

Sasudie moves his arm up and touches Sasu arm and moves it back down on the bed. "Hm?" said Sasuke.

His arm pushes Sasuke off the bed some.

"Sasudie?" Said Sasuke who move some but not enough. Sasudie takes his hand feels a pen and picks it up and then tries feel paper and he did and he write something down but he can't see and then finishes Writing. "Huh?" Said Sasuke.

Sasudie moves his arm up and pushes Sasu head down to look at the paper.

Paper said: _Go hang out with Dad please I will be fine. _

"But...but" said Sasuke.

Sasudie picks up the pen and writes down 'No! but's I will be fine and Dad misses you.'

"..."

Sasudie pushes him off with one arm try to.

"Ok."

Sasudie stops and itches his forehead.

Sasuke gets off the bed.

Sasudie is moving his hand.

Sasuke still watches him.

Sasudie gets the pen with one hand and feels for the paper again holds it up with one and the pen is on the bed 'I know your still there.'

"Ok ok." Said Sasuke as he saw the paper.

Sasudie puts on the bed and feels for the edge of the page and rips it off and writes down on it again. 'Plz go I hear sadness in his voice every time he comes in and leaves.' He holding the paper up again.

"I will but i'll be back shortly." Said Sasuke

Sasudie puts one thumbs up for the ok and he moves his other hand some.

Sasuke goes to Naruto.

* * *

"Hm?" Said Naruto.

"..."

Naruto behind him "Sasuke? what's wrong"

"Nothing."

"Ok, I thought you was with Sasudie." Said Naruto. "I was."

Naruto kisses him.

Sasuke kisses back. Naruto smiles.

Sasuke smiles some.

"I think you should check on sasudie and when sasudie is asleep at night please sleep in our room ok."

"..."

"When you just get the chance ok." Said Naruto. Sasuke licks his chin. Naruto blushes.

"..."

* * *

-In the Sasudie's bedroom-

Sasudie tries to open his eyes.

"..."

Sasudie opens his eyes a little.

"..."

Sasudie has his eyes fully open.

".."

Sasudie knocks a book off the bed 'Oops' thought Sasudie. "hm?"

Sasudie closes his eyes.

Sasuke looks over at Naruto.

"I you should go check on our son and I need to go do some more paper work."

"come with me."

"Ok." said Naruto.

* * *

_**~End Of Chapter 1~  
I hope U guys like it plz! Review :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warnings: Yoai,Mpreg,NaruSasuNaru, Kyuubi cuteness, KoXDie and much more. **_

_**Naruto: I do not own Naruto Or his friends.**_

_**Sasudie's Deams **_

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

"Thanks" Said Sasuke. "Your welcome now let's go." Said Naruto. "Ok."

So they go into their Son's room.

Sasudie has eyes close and hand still moving some. "..."

Sasudie blinked some.

"..."

"Umm Sasuke did Sasudie just blinked." said Naruto. "Y-yea."

'Shit cat's out of the bag.' thought Sasudie and than he opens them again.

"Sasudie?"

Sasudie sees pad of paper and writes down 'Hm?' Shows it with his one working hand.

"..."

Sasudie moves both of his arms and hand and uses sign language and said with his hands but one arm and hand is still weak and says 'I'm ok, my eyes are open, it's just my body is still shut down some.'

Naruto eyes grow wide.

"Oh."

Sasudie uses sign language again 'I wish I never ate that apple that day...I don't know what it did to me.' "i don't know either."

Sasudie left arm just drop and it can't move and Sasudie looks down. Naruto is confused. Sasuke gets scared.

Sasudie looks up and looks to to side and uses the pad of paper and writes down show it to sasu and he use his right hand only 'Please get Tsunade, this driving me nuts please I can't do anything and I want out of the freaking bed already.'

"Naruto." Said Sasuke.

"Hm?"

"Get tsunade" Said Sasuke.

"Hai" Said Naruto and runs out.

"..." Sasudie takes his other hand and rubs his other arm. Sasuke goes over to him and rubs his arm. Sasudie looks over over to Sasu and he is still breathing through air mask.

"It's going to be ok."

Sasudie tears starts to come out of his eyes.

His Mother kisses his forehead.

Sasudie is still crying but he can't make no sound. " I know Baby I know." Said Sasuke.

His tears are going down his face.

"Shh."

Sasudie tries to stop crying but can't.

" Shhhh it's going to be ok" Said Sasuke.

Sasudie calms down some what and tears going down slowly. Sasuke smiles some.

Naruto runs right in the door with Tsunade.

Sasuke looks at Naruto.

'Is he ok?' Thought Naruto.

'I don't know he is in pain.' Thought Sasu.

Sasudie cries really badly now and grips the sheet with his working hand.

"Sasudie..."

"Let me check him out, this is not normal at all." Said Tsunade Sasudie uses his weak hand and tries to hold his mother's hand.

Sasuke holds his Son hand.

Tsunade does some head signs and checks him. "..."

-10 mins later-

Tsunade stops "There is something stuck deep down in his throat that's why he can't breathe to well and I got something for him to move his body again"

"Help him"

"I will Sasu but I need to get started and I do have things here for it." Said Tsunade.

Tsunade took his feeding tube out of the mouth and witch his air mask to the nose thing.

"No what are you doing?"

"I'm just getting him ready to take that thing out of his throat. and Don't worry he can breathe still ok."

"..."

Tsunade takes a needle and numb where his neck is and Sasudie falls asleep and still breathing.

Sasuke is scared and Naruto Holds his hand.

Tsunades starts to cut into his neck and works her way in and see a part of a apple and she pulls it out carefully. She cleans that area where it was and stitches him up in their where she cut and then she heals his neck and then puts a bandage around it.

Sasuke tires to go after her and Naruto holding him back.

"Let me go" Said Sasuke.

Naruto bites his mating mark.

Tsunade puts a another needle in his arm for him to move his body again and other things. Sasuke starts struggles against naruto and the mating mark.

"Sasu calm down I have finish he going to be ok, he will wake as good as new in a few hours and his voice will be sore so give him ice cream and He will be able to move again." said Tsunade.

Sasuke is struggling. Naruto bites down on it. Sasuke whimpers. 'Did you hear a word she said.'

Sasuke whimpering still.

Naruto let's go of his mating mark.

Sasuke is showing his neck.

Naruto kisses him.

Sasuke is still showing his neck.

"Sasuke calm down and listen to Tsunade." Said Naruto. "..."

"As I was saying, I have finish he going to be ok, he will wake as good as new in a few hours and his voice will be sore so give him ice cream and He will be able to move again." Said Tsunade.

"..."

"Well I have other half of the apple and it's in this bag" Said Tsunade and shows them it.

".."

Tsunade leaves.

Sasudie holds his hand tight.

Sasuke looks down at the floor.

-2 hours later-

Sasudie turns on his side and eyes are still closed.

Sasuke is sleeping in the other room.

Sasudie wakes up and sits up and pulls the nose thing out.

Sasuke is sleeping with Naruto.

"Mmm" moans Sasudie and he gets up and he goes and gets some ice cream.

Sasuke is still sleeping.

Sasudie eats ice cream. Sasuke is sleeping sasudie gets done and then goes and knocks on his parent's door.

Sasuke is sleeping and Sasudie knocks on the door again.

"Mmm" Moans Sasuke in his sleep.

Sasudie knocks on the door.

Sasuke slowly wakes up.

Sasudie is still knocking on the door.

"Come in" said Sasuke and Sasudie comes in. "Sasudie?"

"Hm." Said Sasudie.

Sasuke gets up.

"?" Sasudie watched him.

Sasuke hugs him and smiles. "Mmm" hugs him back

Sasudie smiles back.

"You need to rest." said his Mother.

"C-can..I...sl...sleep with you?..mmm" Said Sasudie as his throat was hurting.

"Sure." Said Sasuke.

"T...th thanks.." Said Sasudie in a sore voice. "Your welcome." Said Sasuke.

Sasudie goes over to his parent's bed and lays down on it. Sasuke smiles.

Sasudie lays on his side.

"Rest." Said his Mother, Sasudie closes his eyes and falls asleep. Sasuke smiles and sasudie snuggles into the covers while he is asleep. ".."

Naruto walks into the bedroom "Hey Hun."

"Hey."

"I see our Son is up and about" Said Naruto and he hugs his Mate. sasuke hugs his Mate back. "well let's go to bed."

"Ok." Said Sasuke and Naruto picks him up and lays him down next to sasudie and Naruto lays behind Sasuke.

Sasuke yawns.

Naruto covers them up.

"Thanks"

Naruto hugs Sasu "Your welcome"

Sasuke falls asleep.

Naruto falls asleep too.

-The next day-

Sasudie is sleeping and hugging his mother. Sasuke is sleeping and Sasudie moves his nine wolf tail around his mother.

"Mmm" Moans Sasuke in his sleep and His Son is sleeping and his tails around his mother. Sasuke is sleeping. Sasudie opens his eyes. Sasuke is sleeping. "...M...mm...M-mmm Mom?" Said Sasudie.

"mmmm" Sasuke is still sleeping.

"Mmmmm Mom..mmm ow."

Sasuke is slowly is waking up.

"Mmm" 'My throat hurts.' Thought Sasudie.

"Hm?"

"Mmm my...mmmm..throat mm hurts..mm"

"Rest your voice." Said Sasuke.

"..." Sasudie being quiet.

"..."

Sasudie sits up and talks with his hands to his mother. 'Can I train with you sometime and hang out with friends.'

"Yes but you need to get your strength back first" Said his Mother.

Sasudie talks with his hands again 'Ok'

"Ok." Said Sasuke.

Sasudie looks out the window.

"..." Sasuke is being quiet.

Sasudie gets up.

"Hm?" Said Sasuke as he notice he got up.

Sasudie walks to the bathroom in his mother's room. "..." Sasuke lays back down and Sasudie goes to the bathroom.

"..."

Sasudie gets done and then falls on the bathroom floor.

"Sasudie?"

Sasudie tries to get up but can't 'I hate this...' Thought Sasudie. Sasuke gets up and runs into the bathroom in his room.

Sasudie on the floor on his knees.

"Sasudie."

Sasudie looks up at his Mother.

"What's wrong?" Asked Sasuke.

Sasudie starts to talk with his hands 'I can't stand in one place to long and I fell down...I can't get back up...I hate this...'

Sasuke relaxes and picks him up.

Sasudie holds on to him.

Sasuke walks back to the bed while holding Sasudie. "..." Sasudie being quiet.

Sasuke smiles.

"Hm?" Said Sasudie.

"Nothing"

Sasudie lays his head on his mother's shoulder while still being hold.

Sasuke kisses his Son forehead and Sasudie blushes.

Sasuke smiles.

"...What day is it?" Asked Sasudie in a low voice.

By the way I forgot to say this Sasuke is a Wolf Demon and Naruto is a Fox demon ok.

"February 14,2025" Said Sasuke

"Oh..." said Sasudie he blink.

"Yea it's your birthday." Said his Mother who was still holding him.

Sasudie is still being hold and nods.

Sasuke lays his son on the bed.

Sasudie laying on the bed and looks out the window. Sasuke smiles as moves his wolf tail some. 'He better not be up to something.' thought Sasudie as he smiles back. Sasuke kisses his forehead.

Sasudie blushes.

"Rest."

"..." Sasudie rests his eyes.

Sasuke goes to the kitchen.

Sasudie covers him self up and still resting his eyes. Sasuke sits down at the kitchen and Naruto walk in through the house door.

"Hey."

"Hey Hun." Naruto said and walks into the kitchen and gives Sasu roses.

Sasuke didn't see them until his mate give them to him. Sasuke is surprised.

"Happy Valentine's Day" Said Naruto and he kisses him. Sasuke kisses him back. Naruto smiles. Sasuke smiles back. "Thanks Hun." "Your welcome." Said Naruto. "Hun."

"Hm?"

"Do you remember today is your Son's birthday?" Said Sasuke who look at Naruto and remembers the last time he forgot.

"I didn't forget." Said Naruto with his 9 tails moving. "Good." Said Sasuke.

"I'm going to give him my Hokage necklace." Said Naruto.

"He'll like that." Said Demon Wolf.

"I know, but how is he today?"

"He collapsed today." Said Sasuke.

"Is he ok?" Asked his Mate.

"Yea and he's resting right now" Said Sasu while looking at his Mate.

"That's good and had he ate something yet?" Asked Naruto.

"No not yet." Said Sasuke.

"I think you should make him something to eat." said Naruto.

" I'm going to make his favorite" Said Sasuke. "That's good and first time he doesn't have to eat by the tube." Said Naruto. "Yea."

"Do you like the roses?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes thanks." Said Sasuke.

"Your welcome" Said Naruto and kisses his cheek. Sasuke smiles.

Naruto smiles back.

"Go talk to him." Said Sasuke.

"Oh ok." Said Naruto and he leaves.

Sasudie is laying on the bed.

Naruto knocks on his door.

"Come in mm" Said Sasudie and thoughts 'Damn you throat.'

Naruto comes in.

"Hm?"

"How are you doing?"

"Good..." Said Sasudie in a low voice.

"That's good."

"..." Still laying down.

"Are you hungry?" Asked Naruto.

Sasudie nods his head yes.

"Ok your mother is making your breakfast" said Naruto. "Ok..."

Naruto moves some hair out of his Son's face. "Hm?" Said Sasudie.

"You should rest." Said his Father.

"I have been resting..." Said Sasudie in a low voice. "Yes but i can see that your tired" Said Naruto.

"..." Sasudie looks away from him. 'I'm not tired...I'm bored...' He thought and he also looked out the window.

"Your mother will be up here soon with your breakfast" Said the hokage.

"..." looking outside.

"Sasudie."

"Hn?"

Naruto passes his son a box.

Sasudie holds it "?"

"Open it" Said Naruto and Sasudie opens the box up. "..."

Sasudie takes a necklace out and smiles and he also hugged his Dad.

It was Naruto's Hokage necklace.

His Father smiles and hugs him. "Happy birthday."

Sasudie puts the necklace around his neck. "Thanks" in a low voice.

"Your welcome."

Sasudie looks out the window again.

Sasuke walks into the room. "Hungry?"

Sasudie nods his head.

Sasuke puts a tray full of his favorite food on the bed. "Thanks." in a low voice.

"Your welcome my little one." Said Sasuke.

Sasudie eats some. 'I'm happy he is awake Sasuke.' Thought Naruto. 'Me too.' Thought Sasuke. Naruto kisses him and Sasu kisses him back.

'Ewww parents kissing in my room' Thought Sasudie.

Naruto hugs him and grabs Sasu ass.

Sasudie is eating and not looking at them.

Sasu hugs back then he feels Naru touching his ass "Eek!" He blushes. "Naruto not now" Naruto giggles. Sasudie shakes his head "If you guys want to be love birds right now, So please get out of my room so you guys can do whatever" he said that in a low tone.

Sasuke blushes again and Naruto picks him up and carriers him out of the room and Sasudie giggles and goes on his laptop & logged on a chat room.

"Eek!" Said Sasuke and he blushes even more. Naruto carriers him to there room.

Sasudie heard that and giggles again.

* * *

_**~End Of Chapter 2~**_

_**I hope U guys like it plz Review and Favorite :) **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Warnings: Yoai,Mpreg,NaruSasuNaru, Kyuubi cuteness, KoXDie and much more. **_

_**Naruto: I do not own Naruto Or his friends.**_

_**Sasudie's Deams **_

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

Sasuke blushing still. Naruto lays him down on the bed and giggles.

" It's not funny" said Sasuke.

"Our Son was laughing." Said Naruto.

Sasuke looks away and blushing.

Naruto turns into his small fox form and goes to Sasu and licks his face.

Sasuke smiles and Naruto still licks his cheek. "Ok I forgive you" Said Sasuke

Naruto goes back to his form and hugs Sasu. Sasuke hugs back and Naruto licks Sasu neck. "Mmm" moans Sasu.

Naruto kisses his neck. "Mmmm" Moans out sasuke. Naruto kisses his neck down to his chest. "Mmmmmm" moans Sasuke and Naruto sucks on his nipple. " Ah mmmm" moans out Sasuke while lying in the bed.

The fox is still sucking his nipple.

"Mmm mmm" moans out Sasuke.

Naruto stops and sucks on the other nipple.

"Mmm mmm mmm mmm" Moans out Sasuke. Naruto bites the nipple some.

"Ahhh mmmm mmmmm" Moans out Sasuke. Naruto stops "you ok?"

"Yea keep going." Said Sasuke.

Naruto licks on his stomach.

"Mmm mmm mmmmm" moans Sasuke and Naruto still licking his stomach and then takes his other hand and rubs Sasu's balls.

"Ah mmmmmm mmmmm" Moans out Sasuke. "I see your hard." Said Naruto as he was still rubbing his balls.

"Mmmm" Blushes Sasuke.

Naruto rubs that area fast.

"Ah mmmmm m-more mmmmm nnn" Moans out Sasuke and he closes his eyes and Naruto rubs him faster.

"Mmmmmm oh god mmmmmmmm" Moans out Sasuke grips the sheets and Naruto takes off his lover's pants and underwear. "So Sasu what do you want me to do."

"Please hurry." said Sasuke.

Naruto put's his mouth on his lover's member and sucks on it.

"Ahhhhhh mmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmm" moans out Sasuke.

Naruto is still giving him a blow job and his use 1 tail and stick it in Sasu's ass.

"Ahhhh mmmmm shit mmmmm I'm mmmmm gonna mmmm cum mmmmm" Moans out Sasuke and he is still griping the sheets.

Naruto stops and put's his thumb over on his member hole. "Wow your really are turn on"

Sasuke whimpers.

Naruto still stopping him from coming. "Sorry Sasu.I wanted to be inside of you before you cum...but if you wanted to do this way is fine."

"No I want you inside me now." Said Sasuke. "With condom or without?" Asked Naruto. "With condom." Said Sasuke.

"But you have to pass me one." Said Naruto. Sasuke passes him three condoms.

"Umm why do I need three?" Asked Naruto as he was taking off his pants and underwear. Sasuke looks at him.

"Hm?" Naruto said and he puts on one condom.

"Because it's going to be a long night" said Sasuke. "Don't tell me your in heat again." Said Naruto. Sasuke blushes. "That blush tells me it's a yes and I can smell it."

Sasuke whimpers.

Naruto takes his tail out and puts it in.

"Ah mmmmmm mmmmm" Moans out sasuke and Naruto doesn't move.

"mmmmmmm mmmmm" moans out Sasuke. "Just tell me when to move ok."

Sasuke reaches for him and Naruto moves a little close for him. Sasuke hugs him close. Naruto smiles. "M-move." Said Sasuke and Naruto starts to move in and out of Sasuke.

"Ahh mmmm mmmm mmmmm" moans out Sasuke while holding onto Naruto and he goes a little more faster.

"Mmmmm mmmmm mmmmmmm"

Naruto even goes faster.

"Mmmmmm mmmm ohhhhh mmmmmmm"

Moans out Sasuke and his Lover hits his prostate. "Ahhhhhhhhhh mmmmm" He digs his nails into Naruto's back and Naruto is still hitting his prostate.

"Ahhhh mmmmm ahhhh mmmm ahhhhh mmm"

Naruto hits it even harder.

"Shit" Sasuke closes his eyes and cums and Naruto cums "Mmm" he moans.

Sasuke painting. Naruto kisses his forehead. Sasuke smiles and Naruto smiles back. Sasuke licks his chin.

"Hm?"

Sasuke is still licking his chin.

Naruto kisses him.

Sasuke kisses him back and Naruto smiles.

Sasu smiles back. "So what do you want me to do now?"

"More please." said the wolf demon.

Naruto starts to move in and out again.

"Ah mmmm mmm mmmm" moans Sasuke and Naruto goes in and out faster.

"Ahhh mmmmmm mmmmm mmmmm" Moans out Sasuke. Naruto hits his prostate and then kisses Sasu forehead.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh mmm" Sasuke closes his eyes. Naruto is still hitting his prostate. 'Does this feel good? and I have a feeling you might not be able to walk tomorrow. But you have to help Sasudie.' thought Naruto.

Sasuke hides his face into Naru's neck.

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" scream Sasu in pleasure. Naruto hits his prostate so hard. _"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhh"_ Moans out Sasuke grips on to Naruto. Naruto keeps going faster and keeps hit it over and over again.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Moans out Sasuke and he cums. "Ahhh" Moans out Naruto and he cums hard. Sasuke panting and Naruto pulls out slowly and takes off and throws away the full condom.

"Ahh." Sasuke then whimpers. Naruto goes back to him and then hugs him. "Sorry Hun."

"It's ok but i can't leave this room tomorrow." Said Sasuke.

"Oh, do you want me to bring Sasudie in here in the morning before I go to work." Asked Naruto.

"Naruto." Said Sasuke and he looks at his husband. "Hm?"

"I don't want him to see me like this" Said Sasuke. "Ok,I have a feeling he already know what happen in here, because he turn his music up on high so he didn't hear us."

"Naruto i think you should take him with you to work tomorrow"

"Oh ok, let's just hope your Sister doesn't hug him to death and I didn't tell her he is awake now and moving about."

Sasuke smiles. "Yea."

Naruto smiles back.

"I feel sticky." Said Sasuke.

"Where do you feel that?" asked Naruto.

"My chest and stomach" Said Sasuke

Naruto gets up and gets warm wash clothe and then brings it back and wipes his stomach and the his penis.

Sasuke whimpers.

"Sorry Hun" Said Naruto.

"It's ok"

"I think you should get some rest." Naruto covers him up. "It's hot" said Sasuke.

"Your still feeling hot." Said Naruto.

"Yea" said Sasuke. Naruto turn the AC on.

"Thanks."

"your welcome Hun." Naruto lays on the bed next to him. Sasuke lays his head on Naruto's chest. Naruto smiles and closes his eyes. Sasuke falls asleep.

~The Next Day~

Sasudie is sleeping.

Naruto knocks on his Son door. "Hm?" moans Sasudie in his sleep. Naruto opens the door and Sasudie is still sleeping.

"Sasudie?" Said his Father while looking at him. "Hnn" he moans in his sleep. "Sasudie wake up" Said his Fox demon Father. Sasudie moves his 9 wolf tails and opens his eyes. Naruto smiles. Sasudie looks at him and moves his wolf ears back. "Why...did you wake me up...?" he said in a low voice. "Because your coming with me to work" Said Naruto to his wolf son. Sasudie blinks "Why?" he said in a low voice so his throat. "Just because." Said his father.

Sasudie listens. "I want you to." Said Naruto the Hokage of the life village.

"Oh ok."

Naruto smiles. Sasudie gets up.

"Do you need any help?"

"Yea...just walking and I can't stand in one spot that long." Said Sasudie in low voice.

"Ok" Said Naruto and helps him.

"Thanks.."

"Your welcome."

Naruto helps his son.

Sasudie holds on to him.

Sasudie tries to get his ninja shoes on.

Naruto smiles, helps his son to get his shoes on and his Son still holding on to him.

2 hours later...

"..." siting on the couch in his Father's office. "Damn paper work." Said Naruto as he was working and Sasudie giggles. Naruto looks over to Sasudie. "...hn?" Said Sasudie. Naruto shakes his head. "Dad...wheres auntie Sasuco?" Asked his Son. "She's out on a mission right now" Said Naruto and then he thought 'Thank god'

"..." Sasudie is being quiet and then thought 'No Auntie come back soon, I am going to die here for the next 8 hours.'

-At Home-

"Mmm mmmm" moans Sasu while moving his tail in and out.

Kyuubi walks in and looks at him funny.

Sasuke blushes and pulls the covers over himself. Kyuubi walks over to him on his 4 legs and laughs.

Sasuke blushes.

"Sasu is in heat,Sasu is in heat,Sasu is in heat" Said Kyuubi has he laughed.

Sasuke blushes deep red. "It's not funny!"

Kyuubi tries to stop laughing.

Sasuke blushes and frowns. Kyuubi stops laugh and goes under the bed and jumps up on the bed and passes him a rubber dick. "Hm?"

"That will help you." Said Kyuubi.

"No" Said Sasuke.

"If you want to get out of this heat why don't you let Naruto use no condom then" Said Kyuubi who was being a smart ass.

"N-no mmm" moans out Sasuke.

"Hm?"

Sasuke is panting.

Kyuubi looks worried at Sasu.

"I'm ok." said Sasuke.

Kyuubi goes near Sasu more.

"Hm?"

Kyuubi looks at him "I know your in pain."

"..."

Kyuubi snuggles near Sasu.

"Mmm" Moans out Sasuke.

Kyuubi is still worried.

"I hate this." Said Sasuke.

"I know, I have told you the easy way out but I don't think there is others." Said Kyuubi. "I know."

"Oh ok." Said the fox Kyuubi. "Mmm" moans Sasuke.

Kyuubi is still resting.

Sasuke is panting.

Kyuubi is still worried about Naru's Mate.

"Mmm"

"you just have to wait 8 more hours and I have a feeling Sasudie is going out of his mind." said Kyuubi.

"I can't." said Sasuke.

"Well you have to."

"I need to cum."

Kyuubi backs away from him."Sorry their is nothing I can do, if you want Naruto that bad you should just call him"

"No"

"Ok." Said Kyuubi.

"..."

"Well I am going to go I have a feeling you want to fuck your self." Said Kyubbi and jumps off the bed. Sasuke blushes.

Kyuubi leaves the room.

-8 hours later-

"Mmmmm oh god mmmmm" moans out Sasuke as he moves his tail in and out.

Naruto walks in and saw that.

"Mmmm" moans Sasuke.

"Hun you ok?" Said Naruto.

"Huh?!" Said his mate.

"Hun?" Said Naruto.

Sasuke hides under the covers and Naruto goes to him pulls the covers up some and kisses his lips. "Hm!?" Said Sasuke.

"Sasuke it's ok it's just me Hun"

"It hurts." Said Sasuke.

"I know it does hun."

"Please make it stop." Said Sasuke.

"What do you want me to do?" Said Naruto as he sit on the bed. Sasuke blushes. "Hun please tell me what do you want me to do?"

"Fuck me" Said Sasuke. "Ok let me just get a condom on." Said Naruto.

"Ok." Said Sasuke. Naruto gets undressed and puts a condom on. Sasuke takes his tail out and naruto goes behind him and puts his dick in. "Ahh mmmmmmm" Moans out Sasuke and he grips the sheets. Naruto doesn't move yet.

"M-move mmmmmmmmmm" moans out Sasuke. Naruto starts to move in and out fast. "Ahhh mmmmmm mmmmm" moans out Sasuke. Naruto is still moving in and out. "Mmmmmm mmmmm" moans out Sasuke.

Naruto is still going in and out.

"Mmmmmm mmmmm" moans out Sasuke.

Naruto hits his prostate. "Ahhhhhhh mmmmmmmmmm"

Naruto still hitting that spot.

"Ahhh mmmmmmm mmmmmmmm mmmmmmm" moans out.

Naruto still hitting that spot over and over again. "Ahhhh mmmmmm" moans out Sasu and he cums and naruto cums after. sasuke is panting and Naruto is resting.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome Hun."

Sasuke licks Naruto chin.

Naruto simles.

"..."

"Hun you ok?" Said Naruto has he pulls out slowly. "Mmm"

The fox kisses him and wraps his 9 tails around him. "..."

"Sasuke? what's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You zone out Hun."

"Oh i was just thinking about what my Dad would say if he knew what i was doing right now"

"Oh?"

"Yea.."

"Sasuke please cheer up, it's not your fault." said Naru.

"..."

Naruto hugs Sasu to comfort him.

Sasuke hides his face in his chest.

Naruto hold him close.

Tears start to fall down from his eyes and Naruto holds him close. "Sasuke if you want to visit you parents you can ok." Said Naruto. "It would be nice to see my mother again" Said Sasuke.

"Oh ok." Said Naruto.

"..."

"What day do you want to see your mother?" Asked Naruto.

"I don't know."

"I think we should go after your heat and when Sasudie gets a lot stronger." Said Naruto. "Ok."

"when we do visit do you want Sasudie with us?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes" Said Sasuke.

"Oh ok." Said his Mate.

Sasuke licks his Mate's chin and Naruto smiles and kisses him. Sasuke kisses him back. "Are you still hard?"

"Y-yes" said Sasuke as blushes.

Naruto rubs his lover's member.

"Ahh mmmmm" moans out Sasuke.

* * *

_**~End Of Chapter 3~**_

_**We hope you guys like it.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Warnings: Yoai,Mpreg,NaruSasuNaru, Kyuubi cuteness, KoXDie and much more. **_

_**Naruto: I do not own Naruto Or his friends.**_

_**Sasudie's Deams **_

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

2 weeks later...

Sasudie is siting around in his room while his Mother takes a bath. Sasudie got up and tries to walk to the living room.

"..." is relaxing in the tub. Sasudie falls down and gets back up and starts to walk again. "Hm?" Said his Mother.

'I don't care what my Mom says I want to get out of my room it's driving me nuts.' Thought Sasudie and he is still walking but with no support.

Kyuubi runs into Sasuke's bathroom "Sasuke, Sasudie is walking by himself."

"What!?" Said Sasuke.

"He is, and I think that what that loud sound was." Said Kyuubi. Sasuke tries to stand up "Mmmm" "You ok?" Asked Kyuubi. Sasudie is outside in a chair. "I'm still sore." Said Sasuke. "Ok and I know your find." Said Kyuubi. Sasudie looks at the snow.

Kyuubi uses one of his tails to use to help Sasuke get up. "Thanks." said Sasuke.

"Now get dressed and go find him." said Kyuubi. Sasudie relaxes.

"_... Your not the boss of me fox_" Said Sasuke Kyuubi leaves. Sasuke slowly gets dressed. Sasudie outside and letting the sun hit him. "Hm?" sasuke is thinking.

Sasudie watches the birds.

Sasuke smells something. Sasudie gets up and goes to the kitchen and sits in the chair. Sasuke gets dizzy.

Sasudie still siting in the chair.

"Mmmm"

Sasudie hears his Mom and runs to him.

Sasuke passes out. Guard picks him up and leaves. "Mom!" Said Sasudie.

Sasuke is gone.

Sasudie looks around and then poofs away to the hokage room. Naruto is sleeping on couch. "Dad!" Yelled Sasudie.

Naruto wakes up and said "Who? What? Where? Ramen?" "Dad Mom got taking away!"

"W_hat!? kinta bring me the best anbu we have in the village now" Yelled Naruto. _

Kinta did as he was told.

"Dad what happens if we don't find Mom, I want to be strong, can I please walk on a treadmill." Said Sasudie.

"Yes you can." Said Naruto.

"Thanks Dad." Said Sasudie.

"Your Welcome." Said Naruto.

Sasudie goes into the weight room and gets on a treadmill and starts to walk on it.

"..."

Sasudie is still walking on it still 'I want to be strong and I want to help too.' Thought Sasudie.

"Sasuke..."

-1 year later Sasuke has not been found yet-

"Dad." Said Sasudie.

"Hm?" Said Naruto.

"Can I go on a mission to find Mom." his son said. "No."

"Why?" Asked Sasudie.

"I'm not going lose you too." Said Naruto.

"...But I feel useless." Said Sasudie.

" I know you do but I can't take that chance." Said His father. Sasudie puts his wolf ears and 9 tails down. "I'm going to go train..."

"Ok."

"...To tell you the truth...I don't think I want to be Hokage anymore...I want to be a Anbu..knowing you I can't get that dream to come true." Said Sasudie as he walked away and starts to train far far away in the backyard. Naruto was surprised when he heard his son said that.

Sasudie is still wearing the hokage necklace and he is training very hard.

Naruto sighs. "Sasuke..." while he was looking at one of his pictures.

Sasudie kicks the dummy and hits it with his fits.

"..."

Kyuubi jumps next to Naruto. "You ok?"

"I guess." Said Naruto. "I know you are hurting right now. But I also know Sasudie is too."

"I know."

-2 hours later-

Sasudie walks back in and not saying nothing to his dad and puts his ears down.

"Sasudie."

"...hnn..." he said.

"Sasudie come here." His Father said.

Sasudie goes to him with ears still down.

His Father hugs him and Sasudie gets hugged. Sasudie hugs him back.

"I know you miss your Mother."

"..."

"We will find him"

"You mean you...not me...I don't even have a life anymore. My friends been so busy and I have not been on freaking mission yet."

"Sasudie." Said Naruto.

"..." Sasudie is being quiet.

"What I'm trying to say is" Said his Father.

Sasudie listens.

"You and me are going out to find your mother."

"But Dad you can't leave the village and I am sorry but I am not going...it's just not the same... I want to get stronger and go a mission by myself...it still making feel like I can't do nothing by myself." Said Sasudie and then he walks outside.

"Sasudie come here."

"..." Sasudie ignoring him.

"Sasudie don't ignore me" Said his father.

Sasudie looks at him.

"Come here."

Sasudie sighs and goes over to him.

"Now go and pack your mission bag and as soon as your done we're leaving to find your mother"

"No!" Said Sasudie and he leaves for his aunt house. Naruto grabs his arm before he does. But it was a shadow and it poof away. "Hika bring me my Son." Said Naruto. "Hai." said Hika and he leaves.

"..."

Sasudie is hiding his Charka.

-1 hour later-

"..." Sasudie is still hiding.

"..." Naruto is waiting.

Sasudie runs to his room and slams the door. Naruto walks to Sasudie's room.

'He going to make me and I don't want to...It's not fair.' Thought Sasudie.

Naruto sighs and walks down stairs.

Sasudie opens the door and feels bad.

Naruto goes outside. Sasudie follows him.

"..."

"D...Dad...I'm sorry..." Said Sasudie with his ears down. "it's late you should go and get some sleep."

Sasudie whippers and really feels bad.

Naruto sighs. "Come here."

Sasudie goes to him. Naruto sits down on the porch swing.

"..."

Naruto pats his lap.

"Hm?"

Naruto pulls Sasudie on to his lap.

"Huh?" Said the Wolf Demon.

Naruto holds him close to his chest.

"...?"

"Just rest."

"Umm...Dad are you mad at me?"

"No."

" OK...and I put the Anbu who was after me...he fell in a trap of mine and he fall asleep." Said Sasudie.

"Just rest and already took care of that."

Said Naruto.

"..." Sasudie closes his eyes.

"..."

Sasudie falls asleep saying 'I am Sorry Dad.'

Naruto picks him up and goes to his room and lays him down on his bed. Sasudie is sleeping and snuggles into his covers.

Naruto smiles some.

-The Next Day-

Sasudie eats eggs.

"I'll be back in a week I have to go to sand village to talk to Gaara" Said his Father.

"Alright." Said Sasudie.

"Will you be ok here by yourself?" asked Naruto. "Yea..." Said Sasudie.

"You sure?" Asked Naruto.

"Yea, and I could always go over to Uncle Neji's and Auntie Sasuco's House." Said Sasudie.

"Yea, and I could always go over to Uncle Neji's and Auntie Sasuco's House." Said Sasudie "Ok" Said Naruto as he hugs him.

Sasudie hugs him back. "Be good see ya" said Naruto. "I will bye.."

Naruto leaves and Sasudie cleans up and goes over to Sasuco and Neji's house. 'Sasuke...' thought Naruto as he walked out of the village. Sasudie knocks on the door. "Come in" Said Sasuco and Sasudie walks in. "Hey Sasudie." Said his Auntie. "Hi Auntie." Said Sasudie.

Sasuco smiles.

"Auntie can umm you please training me to become Anbu?" Asked Sasudie.

"Sure." Said Sasuco.

"Thanks Auntie."

"Your welcome." Said Sasuco while looking at him. "But I don't think Dad won't let me, I have a feeling this Dream is not going to come ture." Said Sasudie. "We'll see about that." Said Sasuco.

-To Sasuke-

Itachi walks into where Sasuke is.

"..." Sasuke has his head down and doesn't see his older Brother.

"S...S...Sasuke?" Said Itachi with his eyes widen. "..."

His older Brother goes to him and says "Baby Brother why are you here and what happen to you?"

"Mmmm" Moans out Sasuke.

Itachi becomes worried "Sasuke?"

Sasuke wakes up.

"Baby Brother you ok?" Asked Itachi.

"Where am I?"

"Your in another of that Snake's hide out" Said Itachi. "What."

"Your in Orochimaru's hide out number 5" Said Itachi.

"I got to get home." Said Sasuke.

"I know and I saw leaf Ninjas looking for you and I also know your family misses you." Said Itachi.

"Mmmmm"

"Sasuke you ok? and I will try to get you out of here ok."

"My head hurts."

Itachi checks his Brother's head. "Your not bleeding, but That snake hit you hard with the back of his hand."

"It hurts." Said Sasuke and Itachi picks him up and looks around and poofs him to a hospital.

"Mmm" moans out Sasuke.

Itachi holds him and walks to the nurse's desk.

"Yes?" said the Nurse.

"Can you please check on my baby brother, his head hurts and I don't why and he got beat up by Orochimaru and I finally got him away from him." said Itachi.

" Orochimaru!? follow me please" Said the Nurse and she walks to the nearest open room.

Itachi follow her with his Brother in his arms.

"Lay him on the bed" Said the Nurse. Itachi lays him and trying not to hurt him.

"Sir could leave for a few mins" Said the Nurse. Itachi left the room.

"..."

'Please be ok Sasuke.' Thought Itachi.

-10 mins later-

The Nurse walks out of the room.

"Is my Baby brother ok?" Asked Itachi.

"he has a few bruises and a small concussion but he will recover fully" Said the Nurse. "Oh ok, Can I see him?" Asked Itachi. "Yes" said the Blond hair Nurse.

Itachi went into his room and closes the door and sits next to him.

"Hey" Said Sasuke.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired..." Said Sasuke.

"Then rest and after you get better we can get you back home with your family." Said Itachi.

"Itachi."

"Hm?"

"Does Mother and Father know" Asked Sasuke. "About what?" asked Itachi.

"About me missing" Said Sasuke.

"No Naruto didn't tell them because it will make our Mother worry." Said Itachi.

"Good." Said Sasuke.

"Yea."

"Does Father know?"

"No he doesn't" Said Itachi.

"..."

"Maybe he does, I don't know if Naruto told him or not."

"Itachi."

"Hn?"

"He can't find out." Said Sasuke.

"I know."

Sasuke moves over in the bed.

"Hm?"

"Sleep here with me"

Itachi lays down on the bed.

Sasuke lays his head on Itachi's chest. "Thanks Nii-san"

"Your welcome." Said Itachi.

Sasuke falls asleep and Itachi smiles and closes his eyes. Sasuke is sleeping and Itachi falls asleep.

-4 hours later-

Itachi holds Sasu while he is sleeping.

"Sir you can't go in there" Said the Nurse.

Guard "...' keeps walking.

Itachi wakes up holds Sasuke close and growls. "..." Guard is being quiet and Itachi holds his brother closer and growls again.

"Prince itachi" Said Guard.

"What do you want!?" Said Itachi and holds his Brother close. "I have orders to bring you home" Said Guard.

"You are not the boss of me I will go home when I want to, but right now I want my Brother in leaf village." Said Itachi while holding his Brother close.

"The orders come from your father" Said the guard. "Mmmm" Sasuke is sleeping.

"He can go to hell, what's more important right now is my Brother." Said Itachi.

"..."

"I want my Brother safe in his Mate's arms and my Brother misses his Mate" Said Itachi. "Mmmm what's going on?" Said Sasuke as he wakes up a little. "Well Dad's Guard is here and wants me back home and I told him I want you to go home to your Mate. After I drop Sasuke back home to his Mate I will come back"

Sasuke moves close to Itachi and holds him close and poofs to the Leaf Village.

"Mmm" moans Sasuke as he holds his head. "Bro you ok?" asked Itachi as he walks Sasuke to Sasuco's house.

"Don't bring me to Sasuco's" Said Sasuke. "Do you want to go home?" Asked Itachi and turns walks to Sasu's house.

"Not right now mmm" moans out Sasuke and he rest his head on His Bro's shoulder. Itachi holds him closes and goes to Kakashi's house and knocks on the door.

"Come in" Said Kakashi and Itachi comes in with Sasuke in his arms.

"Itachi?" Said Kakashi

"Yes..and.." Said Itachi he looks down and while holding Sasuke.

"What happen?" Asked Kakashi.

"Well I save him from Orochimaru's hide out, I took him to the Hospital,Don't worry Sasuke is fine and My Dad's body Guard told me I had to go home and I was wondering if you can watch Sasuke until Naruto get's back." Said Itachi.

"Can I talk to you alone Itachi." Said Kakashi and Itachi puts Sasu down on the couch. "Hm?" Said Sasuke.

"Sasuke I will be right back" Said Itachi and he goes to Kakashi. "Ok" said Sasuke.

"..."

"So what did you want to talk about Kaka?" Asked Itachi. " It's about naruto" Said Kakashi. "Hm?"

" He gone to talk to you father because he believes that your father has sasuke" Said Kakashi. "Oh I am going home after Naruto talks to my father and I will tell him that Sasuke is with you ok?" Said Itachi.

"Naruto won't stop until your father tell him where sasuke is"

"Well I can always take Sasuke with me so Naruto can see him."

" That should work" Said Kakashi.

Itachi goes to Sasuke and sits down at the Couch.

"Kakashi I think we should head out tomorrow Sasuke is sleeping." Said Itachi.

"Ok you two can use the guest room" said Kakashi. "Alright thinks" Said Itachi as he picks up Sasuke and goes to guest room and lays sasuke down on the bed. "Mmmm" moans Sasu in his sleep. Itachi covers him up and then he lays down on the bed. Sasuke is sleeping and Itachi falls asleep. They are both sleeping like a baby.

-The Next Day-

Itachi is sitting in the bed and watching out the window he just saw his nephew Sasudie run by. "Ok."

"hm?" Said sasuke who was half asleep.

"...Your Son scared me and when you get home tell him not to run by windows so fast." Said Itachi. "Ok." Said Sasuke and he falls asleep again. Itachi picks him up without waking him up and poofs him and himself to his parent's kingdom. Sasuke is sleeping his brother's arms. Itachi walks to to their home. Sasuke sleeping and then Itachi poofs in his Mother's garden while holding saske.

"Mmmm" moans Sasuke in his sleep. Itachi lays him down on the ground and then he watches Sasu. "Mmmm" moans sasuke and he wakes up slowly. "Morning sleepy head." said Itachi. "...Mother's garden?" said Sasuke. "Yup" Said Itachi. "why?"

"Well Naruto post to be here and he is looking for you and he is going to talk to our father. he thinks our father has you and he won't leave until he finds you" Said Itachi. Sasuke sighs. "That's what Kakashi told me."

"Ok"

"Yea, I hope Mother won't come out here." Said Itachi.

"Yea." Said sasuke.

"We should wait until Naruto yells at our Father." said Itachi. "Ok" Said his little brother.

Itachi watches the waterfall in the garden. "..."

"So what's on your mind Sasuke?" Asked Itachi. "Thinking about what father will say" "Oh" Said Itachi.

"Yea."

Mikoto walks in her Garden.

"Itachi."

"Hm?"

Mikoto is still walking in the garden.

"It's Mom" Said Sasuke.

"Didn't you want to see her again?" asked Itachi.

Mikoto stops walking looks at the Rosebush and thinks about her children.

"Yes but not right now" Said Sasuke.

"Then hide in the bushes" Said Itachi and Mikoto starts to walk again.

Sasuke hides.

Mikoto then sees Itachi. "Itachi I didn't know you came back."

"I came right to the gerden" Said Itachi.

"Oh and why did you worry me and your Father?" Asked His Mother.

" I'm sorry that I worried you and father" Said Her Son. "I didn't want to lose you I did the Twins..." Said Mikoto.

" You won't lose me and you haven't lost the twins I'm sure they are ok" Said Itachi as he hugged his Mother. Mikoto hugs her son back. Itachi smiles.

Mikoto smiles back.

"..."

"So what are you doing out here?" Asked Mikoto. "Just looking the Roses." Said Itachi. "Fucky!" Yelled Naruto from the inside castle. "Hm?" said Itachi.

"Did you take Sasuke!" Yelled Naruto.

"Huh?" Said Mikoto.

"What's going on in there?"

"I don't know but it's sounds like Naruto" Said Mikoto.

"Maybe you should go see i'll be there shortly" Said Itachi.

"Alright." Said Mikoto and she leaves.

* * *

_**~End Of Chapter 4~**_

_**I hope U like it.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Warnings: Yoai,Mpreg,NaruSasuNaru, Kyuubi cuteness, KoXDie and much more. **_

_**Naruto: I do not own Naruto Or his friends.**_

_**Sasudie's Deams **_

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

Sasuke is still hiding. "..."

"Sasuke you can come out now." Said Itachi. Sasuke comes out of hiding.

"I know Naruto is here now." Said Itachi.

"Yea let's go before they start fighting" Said Sasuke. "Alright." Said Itachi.

"Ok let's go" Said Sasuke.

"..."

"Mommy you ok?"

"Ok." Itachi holds his hand out for him to grab on to. Sasuke takes his hand and Itachi pulls him up from the ground.

"Thanks"

"Your welcome." Itachi starts to walk.

Sasuke follows him and Itachi goes inside.

Sasuke is still following him.

Itachi goes to the main floor.

Sasuke is following his brother.

Naruto looks at Sasu's Father.

"..." Fugaku is being quiet. "Where is Sasuke" Said Naruto.

"How should I know?" Said Sasu's Father.

"Because you took him"

"I did not" Said Fugaku.

"Yes you did." Said Naruto.

"No I didn't" he said again.

"Yes you did and I have not seen him for a year" Said the blonde Hokage. "I have not seen Sasuke since he left all those years ago" Said The Uchiha King.

"...Sasuke got kidnap and I had a feeling it was you" Said Naruto.

"Well it's wasn't"

"Well it's looks like your don't freaking care about your Son" Said Naruto as he looked down. "I do care"

"Well you have a funny why of showing it." Said Naruto.

"..."

Naruto looks down 'I never going to find you...' he thought

"I see that you finally came back itachi" Said The king.

"Yea so." Said Itachi.

"..."

"Is their something wrong?" Asked Itachi. Naruto goes to the floor.

"Why didn't you come back with the guard?" His Father.

"I don't need no Guard Dad."

'Sasuke where are you...' thought Naruto as tears go down his eyes.

"..."

"Why did you want me back home anyways."

Naruto stay in that one spot. "you know why." Said his Father.

"Sasuke..." Said Naruto.

"Fugaku, Sasuke has gone missing and all you care is about something for Itachi to do?!" Said Mikoto.

Sasuke is hiding. "It was his choice to leave" Said Fugaku.

"You wanted to pick his Mate! and you don't send guards after him when he left"

"He's the 2nd prince"

Said the King.

"You don't care about Sasuke and you took him!" Said Naruto

"For the last time fox I didn't" Said the King.

Naruto growls at him.

'Sasuke do something.' thought Itachi.

Naruto hits Sasu's Father with his claws.

The king dodges it and then Naruto hit him with his tails. Itachi sneaks away and goes and tells Sasuke's happening.

Sasuke runs in and takes the hit by Naruto's tails. Naruto's eyes go wide "S..S..SASUKE!"

"..." Sasuke hits the ground and Naruto goes over and checks on him. "Mmmm" moans out sasuke. "hun you ok?, I'm sorry I hit you and I didn't even know you was here." Said naruto and he holds his lover in his arms. "Mmm it's ok mmm" moans out sasuke. Naruto use a jutsu on Sasuke to heal his body fully.

"I'm still sore." Said Sasuke.

"It's just the way landed Hun. your going to be ok." Said Naruto.

"Mmm" moans Sasuke Naruto picks up Sasu easy so he won't hurt him.

Sasuke smiles some. Naruto still holds him and kisses his forehead and thinks to Sasuke 'I miss you so much'

Sasuke thinks to his mate 'I miss you too' Naruto still holding him 'Even our Son, he misses so much he ask me a couple days ago to go out on a mission to look for you' 'really?' Thought Sasuke. 'Yes, but I told him no...I am bad father I know he is strong now and he can whip my butt if he wanted to but I have not put him in the Chunin, Jonin or Anbu teats yet..and he has a new dream now Sasuke he wants to become Anbu, he's just like you too.'

'Your not a bad father' Thought Sasuke. 'Thanks Hun, ummm we here at your parent's home and if you want visit longer or go home? That's up to you'

'We'll stay to night then you can go get our son and bring him to my room and then we all can visit them' Sasuke thought. 'Alright Hun.' Thought Naruto.

"Nii-san" Said Sasuke. "Hm?" Said Itachi.

"Can you please show Naruto to my room." Said Sasuke and Naruto is still holding him.

"Sure" Said Itachi. "Thanks...nii-san... ..." Said Sasuke and he falls asleep. Naruto holds his sleeping mat close. Itachi show Naruto where the room was and he then Itachi leave. Sasuke is still sleeping and Naruto lays Sasu down on his bed. "M" moans Sasu in his sleep, Naruto covers him up and lays down next to him.

Sasuke is still sleeping and puts his head under his mate's chin. Naruto smiles and falls asleep

Sasuke is sleeping with his head on

Naruto's chest.

-The Next Day-

Naruto was just laying on the bed and waiting for Sasuke to wake up. Sasuke is still sleeping.

Naruto moves some of his bangs away from his face. Sasuke is sleeping.

Naruto gets up and leaves a note and this he leaves to get Sasudie.

"Mm" moans Sasuke in his sleep.

Kyuubi snuggles up to Sasuke.

"Mm" moans Sasuke in his sleep. Then Kyuubi licks Sasu's face.

"Mmm" moans Sasuke and turn over and still sleeping and Kyuubi giggles.

Sasuke is sleeping.

-To The Leaf Village-

Sasudie is walking in the park.

Naruto is running home and Sasudie is siting at the park's bench. Naruto runs through the park. Sasudie is relaxing.

Naruto still running through the park.

Sasudie sees his Dad. "Hm?"

Naruto is still running.

"Dad?" Said Sasudie.

Naruto stops running "Sasudie?"

"Yea and I thought you was at the sand village." Said Sasudie.

"I found your Mother." Said His Father.

"What you did?" Said Sasudie as he got up. "Yea" Said Naruto. "Where is Mom?" Said Sasudie.

"He's safe and we need to get home and pack for a few days" Said Naruto.

"Alright" Said Sasudie.

-2 hours later to Sasuke-

Kyuubi is watching him sleep.

"Naruto..." Sasuke is talking in his sleep.

"hm?" Said Kyuubi.

"Naruto..." moans Sasuke in his sleep.

Kyuubi licks Sasu's face.

Sasuke starts crying in his sleep.

"Sasuke" Said Kyuubi.

Sasuke is still crying in his sleep.

"Sasuke!" Yelled Kyuubi.

Sasuke is still crying his sleep and then Kyuubi nips his ear. "Mmm" Moans Sasuke in his sleep and he is still crying. Kyuubi pulled on his ear. Sasuke wakes up with wide eyes and kyuubi let's go of his ear.

Sasuke looks around for Naruto.

"He left a note on the nightstand ok" Said Kyuubi.

Sasuke lays back down and Kyuubi give him the note. "Thanks" Said Sasuke.

"Your welcome" Said Kyuubi.

Sasuke reads the note

The Note says: _ Sasuke I am going to get our son, I left early so I can find him, sometimes he at the training ground, park, Home or at Sasuco's house. Even much more places. Anyways when I found him we should be there soon. _

_Love, Your Dobe 3_

Sasuke smiles.

Kyuubi watches Sasuke.

Naruto poofs in the room and Sasudie holds his head because he poof to a place to fast and it makes him dizzy.

"Naruto" Said Sasuke.

"Hm?" Said Naruto. Sasudie sits down on the floor holding his head and trying to get the dizzyness to stop.

"Help our son" Said Sasuke.

"Oops I need to slow down my speed for him." Naruto said as he picks him up and lays him down on the bed. Sasudie is still holding his head and closes his eyes.

"It will go away quicker if you take a nap" Said his Mother. Sasudie was tired from the traveling so he falls asleep. Sasuke smiles. "So Hun, does he look much stronger then the last time you saw him?" Asked The fox demon. "Yes." Said Sasuke. "That's good and he was always training non-stop once he got strength back into his legs" Said Naruto. "He's going to be a strong ninja" Said Sasuke. "Yea and all that training pay off from staying in a bed for 3 years" Said Sasudie father. "Yea." Said Sasuke. Sasudie turns and then hugs his Mother in his sleep. Sasuke smiles. Kyuubi sits next to Naruto. "Hm?" Said Naru. "Naruto" said Kyuubi. "Yea?" "When Sasuke woke up he was crying" Said Kyuubi. "Sasuke why was you crying?" "Hm?" Said Sasuke. "I ask why were you crying, Kyuubi said you was crying when you woke up." Said Naruto as he looked at Sasuke.

"...It's nothing"

"You sure?"

Naruto goes to him and hugs him.

Sasudie is still hugging his mother in his sleep.

Sasuke smiles.

"I'm glad we found you." Said Naruto.

"Naruto my father didn't take me" Said Sasuke. "Oh but who did?" Asked Naruto.

"Orochimaru." Said Sasuke.

"He's going to burn in Hell next time I see him." Said Naruto. Sasuke kisses his cheek. "Calm down" Naruto calms down and Sasudie starts to wake up.

Sasuke smiles as he watches his son.

"Hm?" Said Sasudie.

"Feel better?" Asked his Mother.

"Yes." Sasudie smiles.

"That's good." Said Sasuke.

"I missed you." Said Sasudie.

"I missed you too."

Sasudie smiles.

Sasuke smiles back and then Sasudie give his Mother a hug.

Sasuke hugs back.

Sasudie sits on the bed.

"..."

"Mom you ok?" Asked Sasudie who has his Ninja headband around his neck.

"Yea hm?"

"?"

" Why is your ninja headband around your neck?" Said Sasuke.

"Ummm..." Said Sasudie. "Hm?"

Sasudie sighs " I'm hiding my scar..." then he looks down. "Scar!?" Yelled Sasuke.

"...It was when Tsunade re cut me open again...I couldn't talk for almost a little over a year." Said Sasudie.

"Naruto why did Tsunade cut my son open" Asked Sasuke while holding his son close.

"Sasuke, You remember when that half Apple was in Sasudie's throat?" Said Naruto. "Yea"

"Well after you were kidnap, about 6 months later he couldn't speak...so about 1 year he couldn't say anything and Tsunade was trying to figure out why...So she did. it was his voice box had stop working because of what that apple did to him so Tsunade had to do an operation on him to fix that... That operation was done 6 months ago. Yea he didn't have fun to re-learn how to talk again." Said Naruto.

"Oh."

"Yea and he hates that scar that's why he hides it." Said Naruto. Sasuke holds Sasudie close and Sasudie cries into his Mother's chest. "Shhh it's ok." Said his Mother. Sasudie still crying. "That operation scared him to death Sasuke he wanted you their." said Naruto.

Sasuke holds him close and Sasudie tries to stop crying. "it's ok." Said Sasuke.

Sasudie has tears going down his face and then moves and takes off his headband to show his mother the scar.

Sasuke licks Sasudie's sear. "Huh?" said Sasudie. Sasuke licking it still. Sasudie was confused and his moving 9 wolf.

Sasuke is still licking it. 'Hun what are you doing?' Thought Naruto. 'Making the scar go away.' Thought Sasuke back.

Sasuke is still licking his Son's scar.

Sasudie is staying in one spot.

Sasuke is still licking his scar.

Naruto watches them.

Sasuke still licking it.

-5 mins later-

Sasudie is waiting for his Mother to get done. Sasuke stops licking him.

"Why did you lick my neck?" Asked Sasudie. "Go look in the Mirror." Said Sasuke. "Ummm..ok" Said Sasudie and he goes into the bathroom and looks in the mirror.

Naruto smiles.

Sasuke smiles.

Sasudie runs out of the bathroom and hugs his Mother. "Thank you,thank you, thank you Mom"

Sasuke laughs some "Your welcome my son."

Their Son smiles.

Naruto was happy for him.

* * *

_**~End Of Chapter 5~**_

_**I hope U like it :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Warnings: Yoai,Mpreg,NaruSasuNaru, Kyuubi cuteness, KoXDie and much more. **_

_**Naruto: I do not own Naruto Or his friends.**_

_**Sasudie's Deams **_

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

Naruto smiles as he watch Sasuke and Sasudie. 'I'm glad he is smiling again and you are with us now I'm so happy.' Thought Naruto to Sasuke. Sasuke even smiles more and his Son is still hugging him.

Sasuke kisses Sasudie's head.

Sasudie blushes.

"Yea."

"Sasuke are we post to meet your parents soon?" Asked Naruto and Sasudie is confused. "Yea..."

'Sasuke it's going to be ok.' Thought Naruto and kisses Sasuke. "Ewww" Said Sasudie

Sasuke kisses back and he holds Sasudie.,

Sasudie moves his head to his Mother's chest.

Sasuke smiles.

Sasudie stomach growls and he blushes.

"Naruto could you ask a maid to bring breakfast to my room i already order for all 3 of us" Said Sasuke.

"Sure" Said Naruto and he leaves.

Sasuke licks Sasudie's face and Sasudie laughs.

Sasuke is licking Sasudie's face still.

Sasudie is laughing " Am I dirty?"

"I just want to make sure your clean for when you meet your grandparents" Said his Mother as he licks his face.

"Oh." Said sasudie. Sasuke is licking his face.

Sasudie closes his eyes.

Sasuke is still licking his face and Naruto comes back.

"Hey" Said Sasuke and Sasudie leans back on the head bored.

"Hi."

"Well?"

"The maid we be here in ten mins with the food." said Naruto.

"Ok." Naruto sits on the bed with his family. Sasuke smiles and Sasudie snuggles with his mother.

Sasuke wraps his arms around sasudie and naruto. They both smiled.

Sasuke smiles and Kyuubi is eating fox food.

-10 mins later-

Sasudie is being quiet. The maids bring in trays of food.

Sasudie looks out the window. "Good morning prince Sasuke" Said Hina. "Good morning Hina it's good to you again" Said Sasuke. "Same here my Prince." Said Hina.

'My Mom is a prince?' Thought Sasudie.

"Hm? who's this young man?" Said Hina as she points to Sasudie.

Sasudie just looks at her. "That's my son Sasudie." Said Sasuke.

"Nice to meet you young prince" Said Hina

"and this is my mate Naruto"

"Nice to meet you lord naruto" Said Hina

"You to."

Sasudie is being quiet.

"Well i'll go prepare the baths for you 3 good bye prince sasuke lord naruto and young prince sasudie" Said Hina as she leaves.

"Shall we eat?"

Naruto and Sasudie nods.

"Ok" Said Sasuke as he grab the plate and put want he wants on it.

Naruto starts eating his Ramen.

Sasudie sees an apple and does not take it, he takes the nuts not the apple.

Sasuke laughs some.

"It's not funny, I don't trust apples anymore and I still like them but I am not eat them anymore...not what happen to me." Said Sasudie and then he eats the nuts.

"Sasudie that won't happen with these apples" Said Sasuke.

"You sure?" Asked Sasudie. "Yes" said Sasuke as he bites into an apple.

Sasudie watches him.

"See?"

"Yea." Said Sasudie.

Sasuke passes his son an apple Sasudie holds it.

"Go on." Said Sasuke.

Sasudie breathes and in out and bites the apple. Sasuke smiles.

Sasudie continues to eat the apple.

Sasuke is eating.

Naruto eats his Ramen.

Sasuke eating still.

15 mins later...

"Let's go take a bath." Said Sasuke.

"Ok.." Said Sasudie.

Naruto nods.

Sasuke gets up.

Sasudie is near the window.

"Come on Sasudie" Said Sasuke and his son goes to his Mother and follows him and Naru too.

Sasuke walks into the bathroom and they follow him into there. Sasuke smiles.

they both smile back.

Sasuke moves out of the way so they can see the bathtub.

'That's a Big Bathtub.' Thought Sasudie.

'I wonder what's it like to have sex in their.' Thought Naruto.

Sasuke hard Naruto thoughts and blushes.

"Ummm Mom you ok?"

'What's wrong Sasuke huh?' Thought Naruto. "Yea" Said Sasuke.

"Alright." Said Sasudie.

'Your last Thought' Thought Sasuke to Naruto. 'Oh just don't get turn on by that' Thought Naruto back.

'Just stop thinking about it' Thought Sasuke. Naruto giggles at Sasuke.

"..."

10 mins later...

Sasudie is in the other room and Sasu and Naruto are still in the bathroom.

"..."

"Hun sorry that thought that." Said Naruto.

"..."

Naruto looks at Sasu. "Sasu?"

"Hm?"

"You ok?" Asked Naru.

"Yea." Said Sasuke.

Naruto kisses Sasu and washes his Hair.

"..."

"Hm?" Naruto touches his Lover's butt.

"Eep" Said Sasuke and he makes a grumpy/piss off Face at Naru.

Naruto giggles and puts one of his tails up his butt. "Ahhh mmmmm" Moans out Sasu while grips on to the tub. Naruto moves his tail around in Sasu. "S-stop." Said Sasuke and Naruto stops and takes his tail out.

"..."

Naruto sighs "Sorry..."

Sasuke lays his head on his lover's chest.

Naruto holds him close. "..."

"So what's on your mind?"

"My Father."

"You think he is going to be mad at you that you are mated with me?"

"Yea."

"Well he need to let it go, it's your life and I hope you are not going to do that to Sasudie when he finds someone he loves." Said Naruto. "I won't" Said Sasuke.

"Alright that's good." Said Naruto.

"..."

-to Sasudie.-

Sasudie sees a Fairy out the window.

The fairy flys into the forest.

'Shit I hope he didn't see me' thought Kp the fairy.

Sasudie jumps out the window runs into the forest. Ko is in a tree and Sasudie walking through the forest looking for the fairy.

Ko is still in the tree.

Sasudie walks past the tree the fairy is in and Sasudie stops and looks down. "What am I doing...I never going to make a friend...here..."

"Hm?" Said the Fairy.

"...I think that fairy thinks I am a freak." Sasudie sighs and then he looks at the waterfall while moving his 9 wolf tails.

'No I don't.' Thought Ko.

"..." Sasudie watches the waterfall and ties his ninja headband around his leg.

"...Should I just go?...the fairy doesn't want to be my friend and I am going to stay here for awhile until I go back my village and why I am talking to my self?"

Ko stands behind a tree.

"..." Sasudie sighs.

"...are you ok?" Asked Ko.

Sasudie gets jumped "Huh?"

"I ask if you are ok?" Said Ko who was still hiding. "Yea...it's just really hard to make more friends...and all of my friends are just busy as hell and can't make time to hang out with me." Said Sasudie.

"Oh." Said Ko who is still hiding.

"Why are you hiding?" Asked Sasudie.

"Because I'm not suppose to let anyone see me" Said Ko. "Why?" He asked.

"I don't know." Said Ko.

"But I saw you when you were flying." Said Sasudie. "I know." Said Ko.

"Do you have any friends?" Asked Sasudie.

"..."

"I take that as a no...do you have a cell? if you do we can text." Said Sasudie.

"I do." Said Ko.

"Ok, do you want my phone number?" Asked Sasudie.

"sure."

"Ok it's 327-594-3404" Said Sasudie.

Ko types the number in his cell. "Got it and mine is 328-954-4403." Said Ko.

Sasudie puts it in his phone "Got it and what's your Name?" He asked. "Ko"

"Ok and I am Sasudie." He Said

"You should get back before they find out your gone" Said Ko.

" Ok and don't worry I won't tell anybody that I saw you ok."

"Thank-you." Said Ko.

"Your welcome. bye Ko" he Said and runs back to the window and jumps back into the room.

-To Naruto-

Naruto is waiting for Sasuke.

Sasuke gets out of the bathtub.

Naruto goes to the bathroom.

Sasuke puts on a midnight blue kimono with golden dragons on it. Naruto get's done going to the bathroom.

Sasuke walks over to Naruto.

"You look cute in that." Said Naruto and then he fixes Sasu's tail. "..."

"Or should I say Handsome" Said Naruto.

"Better." Said Sasuke. Naruto hugs him and kisses him. Sasuke kisses back. Naruto smiles.

Sasudie in the other room texts Ko.

"Naruto I have your Kimono ready" Said Sasuke. "Oh ok thanks." Said Naruto.

"Yea it's a sunset orange with red foxes in it" Said Sasuke. "Thanks." Said Naruto as he smiles. Sasuke smiles back.

"Did you make Sasudie's?" Asked Naruto.

"I have his ready to." Said Sasuke.

"Oh ok." Said Naruto.

"Go get dress." Said Sasuke.

"Oh ok." Said Naruto and goes and gets dressed. Sasuke walks into the Bedroom.

"Hi Mom." Said Sasudie and he puts his phone away. "Sasudie it's time for you to get in your kimono" Said His Mother.

"Ok." Said Sasudie and he goes into the closet and puts it on.

Sasudie is wearing a sky blue kimono with sliver birds in it. Sasudie comes out of the closet. Sasuke smiles. "Thanks Mom" Said Sasudie.

"Your welcome." Said Sasuke and Sasudie hugs him. Sasuke hugs back.

"Umm Mom can you please help me fix my tails." Asked Sasudie.

"Sure." Said Sasuke as he fixes his tails.

"Thanks" Said Die.

" Your welcome" Said Sasuke and he grabs a brush and sits on the bed and he pats the spot on the bed next to him.

Sasudie goes to him and sits next to him.

Sasuke starts brushing his sons tails.

Sasudie stays still.

Sasuke still brushing his tails.

"Are my tails that bad?" Asked Sasudie.

"No i just want to make sure you good for when you meet them" Said His Mother.

"Oh ok" Said Sasudie.

Sasuke starts brushing his Son's hair.

Sasudie closes his eyes.

Sasuke is still brushing his hair.

Naruto comes out of the bathroom.

Sasuke gets done brushing his son's hair. "Hey."

"Hey Hun and Sasudie" Said Naruto. Sasudie smiles.

"Naruto your tails."

"Huh?" Said Naruto.

"Sat on the bed" Said his Lover.

"Oh ok." Said Naruto and he goes to the bed and sits down. Sasuke starts brushing his lover's tails. Naruto smiles. The older wolf demon smiles back and still brushing naruto's tails. Sasudie texts Ko again. "There done" Said Sasu. "Thanks hun."

"Your welcome." Sasudie leans on the wall. "..." 'Sasu I know your scared' thought Naruto to Sasuke. 'I can't help it' Thought Sasu. 'I know and do you think we should go to visit them now?' Thought Naruto.

'Yea.' Thought Sasuke.

Sasudie looks at his parents.

Sasuke is curled up in Naru's lap.

Sasudie giggles. "..." is being quiet.

Naruto kisses his mate's forehead.

Sasuke smiles some.

"So Mom what are we doing now?" Asked Sasudie. "We are going to see my brother" Said Sasuke. "Oh?" Said Sasudie.

"Yea."

Sasudie sits down next to his Mother.

His Mother smiles.

Sasudie smiles back and moves his tails on Sasu. "Should go." Said Sasuke.

Sasudie gets up.

Sasuke gets up and then Naruto does too.

-10 mins later-

Sasuke knocks on Itachi's door.

"Come in.." Said Itachi.

Sasuke opens the door.

"Mmm?" Said Itachi.

"Hey Nii-san" Said Sasuke.

"Hi...and who is that kid behind you?" Asked Ita. "My son Sasudie." Said Sasu.

Sasudie is being quiet. "Oh ok and tell you did bring the loud mouth with you." Said Ita.

"Hey!" Said Naruto. "I said my point you did." Said Itachi. Sasuke smiles some.

"Anyways what's up?" Asked Itachi.

"I thought that we all could spend some time together before we meet mom and dad in the gardens" Said Sasuke.

"Oh ok, Bro." Said Itachi.

"..."

Sasudie sits in a chair.

"..."

"So Sasuke what's on your mind?"

"Mom and Dad" Said Sasuke to Itachi.

"Oh."

"Yea."

Naruto pokes at Itachi. 'Ummmm Dad why you doing that' Thought Sasudie.

"Naruto stop poking him" Said Sasuke.

"Why?" Said Naru while poking him.

"Naruto" Said Sasuke and makes a mad face. Sasudie pulls his father away from His uncle.

"Naruto Sasudie why don't you two go out on the balcony" Said Sasu. They both go their. Itachi is siting back in his chair. "..."

".."

"Well are you going to talk to me?"

"I'm worried."

"So what are you worried about?"

"About father."

"Your afraid about what he will think?"

"That and what he will do." Said Sasuke as he was worried. "Yea and what will he do is I'm not sure, he might tell you 'I'm picking your mate and that's not your son guys can't have babies.' " Said Itachi

"Yea."

"But I know Mom will believe you, because she help you through child birth over the phone." Said Itachi. Naruto was pass out and Sasuke had to call his mother for support.

"Yea." Said Sasuke.

"Yea you have our Mother to back you up Bro." Said Itachi.

Sasuke sits next to Itachi.

Itachi hugs him.

Sasuke hugs him back.

Itachi smiles.

Sasuke smiles back.

"Well what time do you go to the gardens?" Asked Itachi.

"Lunch time and Mom wants you there too" Said Sasuke. "Alright." Said Itachi.

Sasuke blushes.

"Hm?"

"Could you brush,my tail?" Asked Sasuke while he is blushing. "Sure" Said Itachi.

"Thanks."

Itachi gets a brush and starts brushing his little brother's tail. Sasuke smiles.

5 mins later..

"There I am done." Said Itachi.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome..." said Itachi.

"..."

"Should we get going?" Asked Itachi

"Yea..."

Itachi gets up and Sasu gets up as well.

"..."

At The Garden

Mikoto is siting down under a tree on the bench. Sasuke and his Famly is follow Itachi.

Fugaku is waiting. "..."

"Hun, now I hope you not going to yell at Sasuke now right?" Asked Mikoto.

"I won't yelled unless i have to." Said Fugaku. Itachi walks up to them.

Sasuke follows him and his family as well.

Mikoto goes to her younger son and hugs him. Sasuke hugs back. "I missed you so much." Said Mikoto.

"I missed you to mother"

Mikoto kisses his forehead.

Sasuke blushes.

Naruto and his son giggles.

Sasuke gives a piss off look at them.

Sasudie and His Father's eyes go wide.

Mikoto saw them and giggles "Hi Naruto and who is that next to Naruto?"

"My son, come here." Said Sasuke.

Sasudie goes to his Mother.

"Mother this is my son his name is Sasudie"

Said Sasuke. Sasudie is being quiet.

"Hi" Said Mikoto.

"Hi..." Said Sasudie.

Mikoto smiles and Sasudie smiles back and moving his 9 tails. Mikoto gives him a hug. Sasudie hugs his grandmother back.

Mikoto smiles.

'I don't know what Fugaku going to say.' Thought Naru to Sasuke.

'Same here' thought Sasuke.

Sasudie is being quiet and moves his 9 tails still.

"..."

"Fugaku we have a grandson are you happy?" Asked Mikoto.

"..." Sasu father is being quiet.

"Hun?" Said Mikoto

'I have a feeling he going to call me a freak.' Thought Sasudie.

"Hn." he said.

"Are you going to answer me?" Asked Mikoto.

" Hn he's okay" Said Fugaku. Sasuke relaxes some when he heard that.

"...Your not happy? but ok." Said Mikoto.

"Hn..." Said The King.

"..." Naruto looks at The king.

"..."

"Your being quiet Fucky" Said Naruto.

Sasudie blinks at the nickname 'Fucky'.

Fugaku gives angary look to Naruto.

"Fugaku-Hun you need to talk to them." Said Mikoto. "It's ok Mother." Said Sasuke.

'Why are you not talking to them Hun?' Thought Mikoto. "Alright." Said Mikoto.

'I have nothing to say to them right now' Thought Fugaku back. 'I have a feeling your shock and you didn't say hi to your grandson.' Thought Mikoto.

'I'm not shock.' thought The King back to his queen. 'Alright.' Thought Mikoto.

Sasudie leans on the tree.

"..."

Naruto kisses Sasuke's cheek.

* * *

_**~End Of Chapter 6~**_

_**I hope you guys like it bye. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Warnings: Yoai,Mpreg,NaruSasuNaru, Kyuubi cuteness, KoXDie and much more. **_

_**Naruto: I do not own Naruto Or his friends.**_

_**Sasudie's Deams **_

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

Naruto kisses his mate's cheek and Sasuke smiles. 'Woah, it's looks like grandpa is getting mad' Thought Sasudie as he saw him.

"..." Fugaku is being quiet.

'Hun, your father has not said nothing yet.' Thought Naruto to his Wolf Mate.

'I know.' Thought Sasuke.

'I wonder why?' He Thought back.

'I don't know' He thought.

-3 hours later-

Sasudie is texting Ko again.

Sasuke is walking in the gardens.

Sasudie sees his Mom 'Is he looking for me?' Thought Sasudie then looks at his phone. 'Ko has not texted me back yet.'

Sasuke sits on a bench.

"Hi Mom." Said Sasudie.

"Hm?"

Sasudie is siting on the grass under a tree. "Look in front of you on the ground."

Sasuke looks, his Son waves hi.

Sasuke smiles some.

"You ok?" Asked Sasudie.

"Yea."

"You sure?"

Sasuke pats the bench.

Sasudie gets up and goes and sits next to him. Sasuke smiles and his son smiles back. "I use to sit in that cherry blossom tree." Said Sasuke.

that was 16 years ago and Sasuke is now 137 years old now. "Oh." said Sasudie while looking at his mother.

"Yea."

"Did you have hiding places in the garden?" Asked Sasudie. "Yea I did and still do" Said Sasuke. "Oh ok."

"The only person that could find me was itachi" Said Sasuke.

"Oh." Said Sasudie.

"Yea." Said Sasu. "Ummm Mom how did you meet Dad?" Said Sasudie.

"Out in the forest." Said Sasuke.

"That forest over their." Said Sasudie as he points to it. "But I thought princes can't leave their kingdom?"

"Yea. I had ran away from home then 5 years later your father found me. I was in my wolf form and I was hunting at first I didn't trust him thinking he was one of my dad's guards. It was getting late and the area we were in was very dangerous at night so I took him back to the cave I had been hiding. That night I..." Said Sasuke.

"Hm?" Said Sasudie.

"...That night I went into heat it lasted 2 weeks." Said Sasuke, Sasuke was 121 when he went into heat So Sasudie is 16 right now so that was 16 years ago.

"Oh." Said Sasudie.

"Yea." Said Sasuke as he blushes.

Sasudie laughs "So you and Dad did it."

"Yea for 2 weeks" Said Sasuke.

"Oh ok." Said Sasudie.

"After me and your dad" Said Sasu and then he blushes again then he continue

" Well you know I found out that I was pregnant"

"How did you know when you was pregnant?" Asked Sasudie.

"My scent changed some." Said Sasuke.

"Oh, Did Dad freak out when you were pregnant?" Asked Sasudie.

"No he was worried about me." Said Sasuke. "Oh like how?" Asked Sasudie.

"I told him that i would be fine on my own that he need to stay with me" Said Sasuke.

"Did he stay?" Asked Sasudie.

"Yea he did and I asked him why" Said His Mother. "What did he say?"

"He said that he had fallen in love with me when he first saw me" Said sasuke.

"Oh" Said Sasudie.

"Yea." Said Sasuke.

"So who named me?" Asked Sasudie.

"Your Father." Said Sasuke.

"Oh, surprising he had not name me after his favorite food." Said Sasudie.

Sasuke laughs.

"When you were gone, we got these 2 gold fish and Dad name them Ramen and Beef-Ramen. So that's why I asked. Oh and the Gold fish are still alive." Said Sasudie.

"Ok." Said Sasuke as he was still laughing some. "Yea." Said Sasudie.

Sasuke smiles and Sasudie smiles back.

"..."

"Mom...can you please train me some time?" Asked Sasudie.

"Sure" Said his Mother.

"Thanks." Said Sasudie.

"..."

"What's on your mind?" Asked Sasudie.

"It's nothing." Said Sasuke.

"when you are being quiet like that I know

it's not nothing." Said Sasudie.

"Just like your Father." Said Sasu.

"Huh?" Asked Sasudie.

"Your father always know when something wrong" Said Sasuke.

"Oh."

"Yea."

Sasudie hugs his Mother.

Sasuke hugs back and Sasudie smiles.

Sasuke smiles back.

"...Mom Dad has not let me on any missions sense I got stronger, and for some reason my friends are always so busy, every time I called them they say their busy and they said yesterday they could of hang out with me and it's always that day Dad told me to do something...it getting annoying...I all have was just me and myself and I. Yea..." Said Sasudie.

"I'll talk to him" Said Sasuke.

"Thanks...likes going to make a difference..." Said Sasudie.

"Trust me it will." Said Sasuke.

"Alright..." said Sasudie

"It's getting late" Said Sasuke.

"Yea." Said sasudie.

-3 Days Later-

"..." Sasudie is being quiet.

Sasuke is sleeping.

Sasudie sits in the corner of the room and waiting for a text massage. Sasuke is still sleeping. "..." 'Why isn't Ko texting me back is he ok?...' Thought Sasudie.

"Mm" moans Sasuke in his sleeping and Sasudie lays down on the floor and watches his phone.

Sasuke is sleeping.

Sasudie sneaks out and runs to find Ko.

Sasuke is still sleeping.

Sasudie walks around in the forest.

Ko sleeping Sasudie sees him and goes to him and pokes his arm.

"Hm?" said Ko. "Hey." said Sasudie while his eyes were close.

"Hey" Said Ko. "...This is kinda of hard not seeing you, anyways can I stay here with you?"

"Sure." Said Ko.

Sasudie puts his ninja headband around his eyes. "I don't want to leave here."

"Why?"

"I don't know it's just my heart says to stay here." Said Sasudie.

"Ok." Said Ko.

"Yea and I don't care if I wear my headband around my eyes."

"Why do you have it around your eyes?" Said Ko. "You said no one can't see you...and I have been going blind as will...so I won't have my eye site soon anyways..I don't know why I am...it must be in the family bloodline somewhere." Said Sasudie.

"What!?" Said Ko as he was worried.

"I notice this way before I met you..." Said Sasudie.

"Still,have you told your Mom yet?"

"No I don't want him to know and plus their is not Blind schools at village where I come from witch it is the Leaf village. Plus I really don't want to stay inside my home for ever...But first I want to go to a Ninja Blind school here and learn fom there and then maybe go back to the village and teach blind kids who want to become a Ninja. But my other dreams will come ture in time...But I did leave a note for him." Said Sasudie.

"You should tell him."

"Well I know it's morning now, I will be back after I tell him and it's ok if stay with you still?" Asked Sasudie.

"Ok" Said Ko.

Sasudie does hand signs and poofs into his Mother's room.

"..."

"Mom?" Said Sasudie and he puts his headband around his neck.

"Where have you been?"

"Taking to a friend, and I have to tell you something." Said Sasudie.

"What is it?" Asked Sasuke.

"...Mom...I have...been going blind..." Said Sasudie.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Said Sasuke. "I have know this over a mouth now and Dad was busy and I didn't know how to tell him and Tsunade check my eyes and she said their is nothing she can do for them...reason why I didn't say is because I didn't know what to say to you.."

"The healer's here can" Said his Mother.

"I am sorry but there is nothing that they can do...All I see right now is a blur...Face it's my destiny to go blind." Said Sasudie.

"It's won't be forever." Said Sasuke while looking at his Son.

"...I don't know and I was wondering if I can go to the blind ninja school here, Leaf village doesn't have one and knowing you won't let me out of the house" Said Sasudie.

"Ok."

"But I will stay with a friend here and I will be back home when I am done." Said Sasudie.

"we're not leaving for a while" Said his Mother. "Ok." Sasudie closes his eyes.

"Come here" Said his Mom. Sasudie goes to him. Sasuke hugs him and his son hugs him back. Sasuke smiles. "Well at lest I don't get to see you and Dad making out" Sasudie said as he laugh.

"Not funny." Said his Mother.

"For you yes,but to me it's grosses me out" said Sasudie. "..."

"Sorry Mom..." Said Sasudie.

"It's ok." said Sasuke.

"Alright and when are you guys going?" Asked Sasudie.

"In 3 weeks my mother won't let us leave any sooner" Said Sasuke.

"Oh ok." Said Sasudie.

"Yea." Said Sasuke.

"Your not going to get upset, That I am staying here for while right?" Asked Sasudie.

"No, as long as you write to us and come home for the holidays ok? "

"Ok, I went to the Blind school to check it out the other day, I have to be in their for 3 years. But I think I will call you, because I need learn to sense things with my hands and I almost full learn to sense things with my feet with the help of Auntie Sasuco. But I will come home for the holidays. " Said Sasudie.

"Good" Said Sasu.

Sasudie sits on the bed.

"..."

"Mom you ok?" asked Sasudie.

"Yea." Said Sasu.

-1 Year Later on Valentine's day-

Naruto walked in the room where Sasuke is. Sasuke is in the backyard.

"Hey Hun, you ok?" Asked Naruto.

"Yea."

Naruto gives Sasu's roses.

Then someone doors on the door.

"Hm?" said Sasuke.

"Those rose are for you hun and Happy Valentine's day" Said Naruto.

"Thanks and someone is at the door" Said Sasuke. "why don't you go get it, I need to go somewhere and fast" Said Naruto and he leaves.

"..." Person is still knocking on the door.

"..." Sasuke gets up. "I'm coming hold on."

The person with yellow and black hair waits.

Sasuke walking to the door and the Person wraps his tails around. Sasuke opens the door. 'hmm I miss Christmas and Halloween. I know Mom was upset with me but it was not my fault and I didn't told him I was coming over.' He Thought.

"Hm?"

Sasudie looks up at him with gray-ish blue eyes and moves his 9 tails.

"Sasudie?"

Sasudie nods his head and smiles.

Sasuke hugs him and His son hugs him back. "Come in." Said Sasuke.

Sasudie walks in with no blind walking stick, but he now using his senses.

"Why didn't come home for Christmas?" Said Sasuke.

"...Teachers at the blind school said I should not travel this fair yet and they said I needed to stay their a little bit more...so they told me couldn't come here yet. Sorry Mom."

"It's not your fault" Said Sasuke.

"but I will make it up to you, I will be staying here for 3 weeks, I have nothing to do in that time anyways. Oh The blind teachers I said I will be done with School in 1 year and 6 months." Said Sasudie.

"That's good." Said Sasuke.

Sasudie puts his backpack down and gives his mother a Valentine baby Wolf.

"Hm?"

"It's baby ty wolf. I got it for you and I got Dad one as well but it's a Fox. Yes I can go shopping on my own it's not that hard." Said Sasude.

Sasuke smiles. "Thanks."

Sasudie smiles back. "Your welcome." 'I wonder how Ko is? We both mated but we are a little to young to do that, Oh well we both are soul mates' Thought Sasudie to himself.

"..."

"Mom you ok?" Asked Sasudie.

Naruto goes behind Sasu and hugs him "Sorry Hun I had to go to the bathroom really bad."

"..."

Naruto kisses him.

Sasudie sits down on the couch and lays down. "..."

Sasudie closes his eyes.

"Hun?" Said Naruto.

"..."

Naruto grabs his butt.

"Stop." Said Sasuke.

Naruto stops. "hun what's wrong?" Asked Naruto. Sasudie gets up and walks to the bathroom,closes the door and throws up some.

"Nothing." said Sasuke.

"Are you mad at me..?" asked Naruto.

"What makes you think that."

Said Sasuke. "I don't know I just have a feeling and where is Sasudie I wanted to wish him Happy Birthday." Said Naruto.

Sasudie pukes again. "In the bathroom..."

"Oh ok." Said Naruto and hugs Sasuke.

Sasudie pukes louder for them to hear.

"Naruto go see if he's ok" Said Sasuke.

"Alright." Said Naruto and he goes to him.

Sasudie is still puking more.

Naruto knock on the bathroom door.

Sasudie opens it and then pukes on the floor. "Sasudie you ok?" Asked his Father.

Sasudie shakes his head no.

"Come on you should lay down" Said his Father. Sasudie tries to get up but he shakes to much. Naruto helps him and his son leans on him and moans. Naruto picks him up and goes to the couch and lays him dowm. Sasudie moans.

"You need some rest." Said Naruto.

Sasudie closes his eyes.

-1 hour later-

Sasudie wakes up.

Sasuke is in the backyard.

Sasudie gets up and goes out to the backyard.

"..."

"Mom?" Asked Sasudie.

Sasuke gets jumped a little.

Sasudie feels his jumpy-ness " You ok?"

"Yea and I thought you were asleep?" Said Sasuke. "I was." said his son.

".."

"Mom I know their is something wrong."

"I'll be ok" Said Sasuke as he pulls the blanket tighter around him. Sasudie puts his tails around his Mother. "Mom can you please tell me I am worried about you."

"It's your father" Said Sasuke.

"hm?"

"He's been acting strange lately" Said Sasuke. "Oh I think I know why...he told me on the phone, that Auntie Sasuco is in trouble. It's true that's why." Said Sasudie.

" What!?"

"It's ture and he did found her today and he told anbu to help her and He just didn't want you to make you worried...mm" Said Sasudie.

"It's late you should get to bed" Said Sasu.

"Oh ok and before I do can I tell you something and I really don't want to hide it anymore, but I will tell you inside the house."

"Sure." said Sasuke and he get's up.

Sasudie walks inside.

Sasu follows and Sasudie turns up the heat some. Sasuke smiles and His son feels the smile and he smiles back. Sasuke walks over to the table. Sasudie goes over their too. Sasu sits down in a chair.

"..."

Sasuke waiting.

"I don't know how to say this but..." Said Sasudie slide down his shirt some and Sasu sees a mating mark but it was very different any others he has saw.

"Your mated." Said Sasuke.

"Yes..but I have a different form because of this mark. This mating mark is so different then the others." Said Sasudie.

"Every mating mark is different" Said Sasuke. "Ok." Said Sasudie and he then witches forms into a fairy form and he has black-ish blue fairy wings and pointed ears.

Fairies are rare to find.

"You mated with a fairy" said Sasuke.

"Yes, are you mad?" Said Sasudie.

"No." Said Sasuke.

"But..after the mated I haven't been feeling well.."Said Sasudie.

"Your pregnant." Said Sasuke.

"What?...now I am scared."

"You'll be ok" Said Sasuke.

"Ok. I think am just going to stay here and not go back to blind School I already know what their going to do next and fighting while your blind, but I know how to do that. Because I had to freaking fight rock ninja while was heading over here." Said Sasudie.

Sasuke coughs some.

"Mom how long have you stay outside?"

"About 4 hours."

Sasudie heard that and uses his fairy magic and clears up his cold.

"Son."

"Hm?" Asked Sasudie.

"This is not just a simple cold." Said Sasuke.

"Oh?" Said Sasudie.

"Yea."

"Will you get over it?" Asked Sasudie who is worried. Sasuke sighs and closes his eyes. "Right now I don't know."

"I think your staying away from your Mate to long that's why, I know I remember that when you are mated." Said Sasudie and uses his senses and texts Ko to come over here and live in the Leaf village but in the forest near their.

"It's not that" Said His Mother.

"Ok, I have a feeling it's the flu." Said Sasudie.

"It's not" Said Sasuke.

"Ok." Said Sasudie

* * *

_**~End Of Chapter 7~**_

_**I hope U like it :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Warnings: Yoai,Mpreg,NaruSasuNaru, Kyuubi cuteness, KoXDie and much more. **_

_**Naruto: I do not own Naruto Or his friends.**_

_**Sasudie's Deams **_

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

6 days Later...

Sasudie is looking for his Mate in the leaf village forest.

Ko is hiding in a tree. 'Ko where are you?' Thought Sasudie. 'Look up' Thought Ko.

Sasudie looks up senses him 'You know I can't see you with my eyes I am Blind.' He Thought back.

"Yea" Said Ko.

"Mmm." Moans out Sasudie and he puts his hand on the tree. "You ok?" asked Ko.

"Yea..but do you remember when we mated?" Asked Sasudie.

"Yea."

"Well...I am pregnant from that...the weird thing was I was not in heat." Said Sasudie.

"Oh." Said Ko.

"Well congratulations your going to be a Father of Triplets." Said Sasudie and thought 'That's how many I am sensing in me besides my own Chakra'

Ko eyes grow big **(XD)**

"...Mmmm" Sasudie sits on the ground.

Ko jumps down and lands on his feet.

Sasudie bends over and pukes.

Ko rubs his lover's back.

Sasudie pukes a few more times and stops.

Ko is still rubbing his back.

"Thanks hun." Said Sasudie.

"Your welcome." Said Ko.

"Ko, my parents want to meet you" Said Sasudie. "Really?" Asked Ko. "Yes." Said Sasudie. "Ok."

"Then let's go to my house." Said Sasudie and then he thought to himself. 'Ko I have another surprise I have found your parents I had do a mission for them once and they are at my house.'

"...Ok" Said Ko.

"Hey don't worry my parents are nice." Said Sasudie. Ko smiles.

Sasudie feels his smile and he smiles back and gets up and takes his hand and walks to his house. Ko walks with him

-At Sasudie's House-

"Hey Hun." Said Naruto and he kisses him.

".."

Naruto puts his ears down "...I know your mad at me..."

" Why didn't you tell me?" Asked Sasuke.

"Because your were depress,upset and I didn't want to stress you out hun or worried you." Said Naruto. "Still you should of told me."

"I know I am sorry..." Said Naruto.

Sasuke sighs "Just next time tell me ok?"

"Ok.." Naruto hugs him. Sasuke hugs back.

"Sasuke why is Kin and April Heartlee here?" Asked Naruto.

"They're sasudie's mate's parents." Said Sasuke. "Oh his mate is their missing child." Said Naruto.

"Yea."

"Oh."

Sasudie goes into the house with his mate.

"Hi Mom and Dad" Said Sasudie 'Ko get in here.' Thought Sasudie.

'I can't' thought Ko.

"Hey." Said His Mother. "Hi." Said Naruto as he lean back. Sasudie pull tip of Ko wing and drags him into the house. 'Sorry Ko but they want to see you.'

"..." Ko is being quiet.

"Mom and Dad this is Ko." Said Sasudie and still holding his fairy wings.

"Hello" Said Naru.

Sasudie let's go of his wings 'See they are not going to hurt you.'

Thought Sasudie.

"So are you a Ninja?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes." Said Ko. Sasudie sits next to his Mom.

"And are you being good to our Son?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes." Said Ko.

"Good" Said Naruto 'Sasuke do you want to get to know him more?' Thought Naruto.

"Come on" Said Sasuke and pats a spot on the couch. "..." Ko goes over and sits down. "Just relax." Said Sasuke.

Ko relaxes some. "Sasudie." Said his Mother. "Hm?" Said Sasudie.

"Go get them" Said Sasuke.

"Alright." Sasudie and he goes and gets them. "..." Ko is being quiet.

Sasuke smiles and Ko smiles back.

"Look"

"?" Ko looks .

"Hi." Said Kin and April.

"...Hi" Said Ko and he thought 'Why do these fairies look like someone I know.'

"Ko." Said Sasuke.

"Hm?" Said Ko and looks over to Sasuke.

"They're your parents." Said Sasuke.

Ko eyes grow wide "Mom?...D..dad? I thought you guys were dead." He said.

His Parents just smiles. Ko goes to them and hug them.

Kin has purple hair and green eyes and white wings. April has light blue eyes, Blonde Hair and purple wings.

Sasudie smiles.

His parents hugs him back.

Ko smiles.

His Parents smiles back.

"How...did you guys find them?" Asked Ko. "Sasudie found them" Said Sasuke and Sasudie smiles 'I hope your happy Hun, When I was 13 I was a sign to do a mission with them' He thought.

'Thank-you' thought Ko.

'Your welcome.' thought Sasudie.

Ko smiles.

Ko's Mother kisses him on the forehead.

Ko blushes.

"Where have you been Ko, me and your father were worried about you." Said April.

"..." Ko doesn't know what to say.

"We have been looking for you has well and we miss you." Said Kin.

"I missed you." Said Ko.

"So do have a mate?" Asked His Mother.

"Yes I do Mom." Said Ko.

"Oh will who is it?" Asked April.

"It's...Sasudie." Said Ko.

"I'm happy for you guys." Said April.

Kin just smiles.

"Thanks." Said Ko.

-3 hours later-

Sasudie is laying down on his bed.

Ko holds him close.

Sasudie snuggles into his chest.

Ko smiles.

"Hun are you happy about having kids?" Asked Sasudie. "Yea." Said Ko.

"Ok, did you tell the blind School I was not coming anymore? I wonder if I pass.." Said Sasudie.

"Yes I did and yes you passed" Said Ko.

"Oh ok, thanks." Said Sasudie.

"Your welcome." Said Ko.

Sasudie feels something move in his stomach and Ko feels something against his stomach.

"Hm?"

"...I think one of the babies move some." Said Sasudie. "Yea." Said Ko.

Sasudie snuggles more into his chest and puts his 9 tails around him.

Ko smiles.

"I'm so tried..." Said Sasudie as he closes his eyes.

"Sleep." Said Ko.

-To NaruSasu-

Naruto laying down on the bed.

"..." Sasuke laying down.

Naruto kisses his neck.

Sasuke smiles and Naruto puts his tails around him and then sucks on Sasu neck.

"Mmm" Moans out Sasuke.

Naruto sucks on his curse mark.

"Ahhh" moans out Sasu.

Naruto is still sucking on it.

"_Ahhh ahhh" Moans out Sasuke. _

Naruto is still sucking on his curse mark.

Sasuke grips the sheets. Naruto sucks on it harder. "_Ahhhhh__**" **_Moans out sasuke while griping the sheets. Naruto nipping and sucking on it. 'Feel good sasu?' Thought

Naruto.

"Mmm" Moans sasuke 'Yes but I am getting tried.' He thought Naruto stops and kisses him. Sasuke kisses back.

Naruto smiles "Good night Hun"

"Good night" Said Sasuke and he yawns and falls asleep. Naruto falls asleep too.

-The Next Day-

Sasuke watching T.V.

Sasudie sleepy walks into the living room.

"Hey little one" Said Sasuke.

"Hi Mom." Said Sasudie and he sits on the living room chair.

"Tried?" Asked his Mother.

"Soso." Said Sasudie.

Sasuke gets up and passes his Son some tea. "Thanks." Said Sasudie and he holds it. "Your welcome and it will help with the morning sickness." Said Sasuke.

"Ok." Said Sasudie and he drinks some.

Sasuke smiles and sits back down.

'Hey Ko should I tell my Mom how many Kids we are having?' thought Sasudie to Ko and he was still drinking the tea.

Ko is half asleep still in bed. 'Sure' thought Ko.

Sasudie stops drinking. "Mom can I tell you something."

"Sure" said Sasuke.

"I sense 3 chakras in side me beside my own." Said Sasudie to his Mother.

"Oh"

"Yea, but do you know what that means?" Said Sasudie. "3 kids." Said his Mother.

"Yes."

-Later That Night-

Sasuke wakes up.

Naruto is still sleeping.

Sasuke gets up.

Naruto rolls over in his sleep.

Sasuke gets dressed.

Naruto wakes up some because he heard the nose "Sasuke what are doing?"

" Something has been bugging me and i have to find out with it is" Said Sasuke.

"Oh ok, so where are you going?" Said Naruto. "The Forest" Said Sasuke.

"Alright be careful" Said Naru.

"I will." Said Sasuke and he leaves.

Naruto falls asleep. Sasuke turns into his wolf form. Sasuke runs into the forest.

He sniffs the air. Sasuke walks into a cave and see something. Sasuke walks up to it and see that it's a 4year old panther demon. the Demon is being quiet "..."

"**What's your name little one?**" Asked Sasuke. The panther demon looks at him. "Danielle" she Said with tears in her eyes.

"**where are your parents?**" Sasuke.

Danielle goes into her neko panther form "They are dead..." Tears going down her face. she has light purple-ish blue hair and green eyes. Sasuke licks her face and tears are still going down her face.

"**How long have you been out here by yourself?**"

"6 days..." Said Danielle.

'6 days!' Thought Sasuke to himself.

"Can I please go with you...I have no other family and you sound like a nice wolf..." Said Danielle hugs his to front legs.

"**Yes but first when was the last time you ate?**" Said Sasuke while he was in his wolf form.

"2 days ago..." Said Danielle.

"**wait here i'll be right back**" Said Sasuke.

"Ok.." She said. Sasuke leaves.

Danielle hugs her knees.

Sasuke comes back with two cooked rabbits. "Hm?" said Danielle.

"**Eat.**" Said Sasuke as he sets them down in front of her.

Danielle starts to eat.

Sasuke leaves.

"?" Danielle watch as Sasuke was leaving and she was eating. Sasuke gets some fire wood. Danelle is still eating.

Sasuke makes a small pile and lights it.

Danielle was still eating.

Sasuke walks behind you.

"Hm?" Said Danielle.

Sasuke bites the back of her shirt and picks Her up. Danielle giggles.

Sasuke moves Danielle closer to the fire and sets Her down and lets her go.

Danielle watches the fire.

Sasuke lays down behind her.

"Thanks for helping me.." She said to him.

"**Your welcome"**

Danielle snuggles into Sasuke.

Sasuke covers her up with his tail.

Danielle falls asleep.

Sasuke lays his head down.

-5 hours later-

Danielle starts to wake up.

"**Hm?**" Looks down.

Danielle opens her eyes.

"**...**"

"Hi."

"**Morning.**" Said Sasuke.

Danielle hugs him.

Sasuke smiles.

Danielle smiles back.

"**...**"

Danielle looks down.

"**You ok?" **Asked Sasuke.

"Is everyone going to love me and want me..." Said Dani that's her nickname.

" **I'm not sure about the other's but i love you and want you to live with my family**" said Sasuke and Danielle smiles "Thank-you" She hugs him.

Sasuke smiles. Danielle shivers a little. Sasuke makes a another fire and covers her with his tail more.

Dani snuggles into his tail. Sasuke smiles. "What do I call you?" Asked Danielle. "You can call me mom, mother or sasuke" He Said.

"I calling you Mommy." Said Dani. "Ok." Said Sasuke.

-To Sasudie and Ko-

Sasudie was listening to Ko sleep. His purple hair mate is still sleeping. Sasudie kisses his check. "Mmmm" moans Ko and he slowly wakes up.

Sasudie stomach growls and he blushes. "lets go get some to eat." Said Ko "Alright I am so hungry." he said as his stomach growled more. Ko gets up and Sasudie-Chan gets up too. Ko goes into the kitchen. "Morning." Sasudie follows him "Hi Dad." and opens his blind eyes.

"Morning..." Said Naruto.

"What's wrong?" Said his son and his stomach growls louder "Your mother ain't back yet and there's food on the counter" Said Naru.

"Oh." Sasudie goes and eats some food. "..." Naruto being quiet.

Sasudie sends a text to his Mother about Dad, he uses his senses for that. Naruto sighs.

Danielle is in the front yard, of narusasu house. Naruto sits in the living room. Danielle waits for Sasuke.

Sasuke is still in wolf form and limping up to the house. Dani becomes worried about her new Mommy. "I'll be ok."

Danielle opens the door for the wolf. "Thanks." Said Sasuke. "Your welcome." Sasuke walks in ans Dani follows him."Sasuke you ok and who's that?" Asked Naruto. "i'm ok and this is Danielle" Said Sasuke. "Oh Hi, Umm Hun I think you should witch to your neko from." Said Naruto. "Hi" said Dani.

Sasuke turns into neko form and slowly stands up. Naruto helps him and Danielle looks worried at her new Mother. "Thanks." Said Sasuke.

"your welcome." said Naruto and helps him onto the couch. Danielle sits on the floor. Sasu picks Danielle up and put her in his lap. She smiles.

'So Sasuke why is she here?' Thought Naruto to Sasuke.

'Her parents are dead.' Thought Sasuke.

'Awww poor Danielle...so what are we going to do?' Thought Naruto back. Danielle snuggles into her adopted Mother's chest.

'Adopt her.' Thought Sasuke and he smiles. Naruto smiles 'Alright.' thought Naruto.

Dani is still snuggling into Sasu's chest.

Sasuke holds Danielle close.

'Do you want me to get the adopting papers for her?' Thought Naruto.

Danielle smiles. Sasudie walks into the living room. 'Yes.' Thought Sasuke, and he smiles back.

Naruto gets up and kisses Sasu forehead and leaves.

"Hey."

"So who are you holding Mom?" Asked Sasudie as he sense another chakra in the area. "This is Danielle." Said Sasuke.

"Oh hi." said Sasudie.

"Hi." Said Danielle.

Sasudie feels something coming up his throat and runs to the bathroom.

Danielle sees Sasudie running to some where. "He'll be ok" Said Sasuke.

"Oh ok.." Said Dani while she still confuse.

Sasuke hugs her. Danielle smiles and hugs him back.

Sasuke smiles back.

Naruto comes back with the paper work.

"Thanks." Said Sasuke.

"Your welcome and do you want me to give Danielle some new clothes and give her a bath?" asked Naruto as he hand the paper work to him.

"Sure." Said Sasuke.

"Alright, come here Danielle." Said Naruto.

Danielle walks over to Naruto. Naruto picks her up and gets her clothes first and then walks into the bathroom with her. Danielle hangs on to him.

Sasudie walks to the living room chair.

'What should I do.' thought Sasudie.

"..."

Naruto got it the right water for her and puts her in the bathtub and washes her hair.

Danielle tries to get out.

"Hey it's ok." Said Naruto and he hold her in place. Danielle whimpers. "Shh." Said Naruto and hugs her. Danielle holds on to her adopted father. 'Sasuke a little help she won't let me clean her up. she won't stay put' Thought Naruto to his Mate.

'Get in the water with her and show her it's ok' Thought Sasuke.

'Oh ok and I am going in with my clothes on.' thought Naruto back and he picks up Dani and goes into the tub with her.

"Hm?" Said Dani.

"See the water is ok." said Naruto.

She was still holding on to her and Naruto sits in the tub with her. ".."

"your ok." Said Naruto and starts to wash her hair again. "Hm?" Said Danielle

"You don't like baths?" Asked Naruto and still washing her hair. "I don't like...water" Said Danielle. Naruto rises off her hair. "sorry, but you have to get clean. "

"I know." Said Dani.

Naruto washes her back.

"..."

5 mins later...

" Now go find Sasuke, he will do your hair." Said Naruto.

"Ok." Danielle, she runs off to Sasuke.

Sasuke smiles.

Danielle smiles back while her hair is messy.

"Come here." Said Sasuke as he pats his lap. Danielle goes to him. Sasuke picks her up. Dani just smiles. Sasuke puts her on his lap and starts brushing her hair. Danielle stays still.

* * *

_**~ End Of Chapter 8~**_

_**I hope U guys like it. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Warnings: Yoai,Mpreg,NaruSasuNaru, Kyuubi cuteness, KoXDie and much more. **_

_**Naruto: I do not own Naruto Or his friends.**_

_**Sasudie's Deams **_

_**Chapter 9**_

* * *

Sasuke is brushing his adopt Daughter's hair. Danielle looks around the room.

Sasuke brushing her hair.

"Mommy can you pretty please but my hair in pig tails?" Said Dani.

"Sure." Said Sasuke and he puts her hair up in pig tails. "Thanks." Dani said and wags her tail. "Your Welcome" said Sasuke.

Danielle looks at Sasuke and smiles.

Sasuke shivers.

"You ok Mommy?" Asked Neko panther.

"Yea just a little cold" Said Sasuke.

Naruto goes and turns up the heat.

Sasuke smiles. Naruto hugs them both. 'Hey did you get the paper work done?' thought Naruto. "Yea." Said Sasuke.

"Oh ok"

Sasuke leans back on the couch.

Danielle snuggles into his chest.

Sasuke smiles.

-3 weeks later-

Naruto is laying down on the couch.

Sasudie and Danielle go up to the couch quietly and dump a bucket of ice cold water on Naruto and then they hide.

Sasuke is sleeping and turns over and Sasudie and Dani are hiding in Sasuke's room.

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH COLD!**_"

Yells Naruto.

"Mmm" moans Sasuke and he turns over in his sleep.

Sasudie sits on the bed and Danielle sits down 2.

Sasuke is sleeping. Danielle sits on Sasu.

Sasudie giggles. "Mmm" Moans Sasu in his sleep. Danielle hugs him.

'Awwww it's cool have a little sister, but I wish can see her I can only sense her actions.' thought Sasudie.

"Mmmm?" moans Sasuke in his sleep.

Danielle snuggles on sasuke. "..." Sasudie watches and rest a hand on his stomach. "Mmm?" moans Sasuke in his sleep. "Dani, let him sleep about we play a bored game with Ko?" Said Sasudie.

"Ok." Said Danielle.

Sasudie gets up slowly "Come let's go."

Dani walks over to her older brother.

Sasudie leaves the room.

Danielle follows him. 'Ko get a bored game out' thought Sasudie.

Ko thoughts back 'Ok'

Sasudie goes into his room with Danielle.

Ko smiles.

Danielle runs up to Ko and hugs him.

Sasudie smiles.

Ko hugs back. Danielle smiles.

Sasudie sits down on the floor slowly.

Ko smiles back and picks Danielle up and sits next to Sasudie. "So what game are we playing?" Asked Sasudie. Danielle sits in Ko's lap. "I thought we could listen to music instead." Said Ko. "Oh ok." Said Danielle.

Sasudie stands up slowly and lays on the bed. Ko turns on the music.

Sasudie smiles. Dani siting on the floor.

Ko puts Danielle on the bed.

Danielle snuggles upto Sasudie. Her big brother smiles. Ko smiles.

Sasudie feels movement "Mmm"

Ko smiles and sits down on the floor by the bed. 'Hun the babies are kicking me.' thought Sasudie to his mate as he still feeling the kicking. Ko gets up and sits on the bed and rubs his Mate's stomach.

Sasudie smiles.

"What are you doing?" Asked Danielle.

"The little ones are kicking and I'm trying to calm them down" Said Ko. "Oh?" Said Danielle while she was confused.

"Mmm" moans out Sasudie as he feels the little ones still kicking.

"Just rest." Ko said and still rubbing Sasudie's stomach. Sasudie closes his eyes and falls asleep. Ko smiles.

"Why is he asleep?" Asked Danielle.

"He has to rest." Said Ko.

"Oh ok." said Danielle.

-2 or 3 hours later-

"Mmm" Moans out Sasuke and he wakes up slowly. Sasudie siting in his mother's room and hiding from his dad.

"Hm?" Said Sasuke.

"Hi." Said Die.

"Hey." said Sasuke.

"I see you got tried out by Dani." Said Sasudie. "A little." Said Sasuke.

"If you needed help with her me and Ko can hang out with her for a couple hours. Witch me and Ko did today." Said Sasudie.

"Thanks." Said Sasuke.

"Your welcome." Sasudie goes to Sasuke and hugs him. Sasuke hugs his son back. Sasudie smiles.

Sasuke smiles back.

"Right now Danielle is asleep in her room." Said Sasudie. "Ok."

Sasudie sits down on the bed.

".."

"Mom you ok?"

"Yea."

"Mom, the little ones kick my stomach black and blue." Said Sasudie.

" You did the same thing."

"Oh. but my stomach is sore from that and 2 of them are hyper and one is good." Said Sasudie. Sasuke smiles.

"Hm?" Said Sasudie.

"Nothing." Said Sasu.

"Mom how am I going to take care of them I can't see..." Said Sasudie.

"It'll be ok." Said Sasuke.

"Are you sure? and how long am I going to be pregnant?" Asked Sasudie.

"Yes and how far along are you?" Asked Mom. "Ummm 1 month and 3 weeks along." Said Sasudie. "3 months and 1 week to go" Said his Mother.

"Oh ok, Ko has been building a house in In the village's safe part of the forest. As you can see Ko not really a in town person." Said Sasudie. "I know." said Sasuke.

"You knew Ko was going to build a house?" asked Sasudie. "Yes."

"Oh."

"Yea." Said Sasuke.

"Mmm great now all of them are kicking where the black and blue spots are." said Sasudie.

Sasuke starts humming. "?" Sasudie is still feeling them kicking.

Sasuke is still humming.

"Mmm" moans Sasudie as they still kicking.

Sasuke is still humming and The triplets fall asleep. "...They are a sleep thanks."

"Your welcome." Said Sasuke.

Sasudie pulls up his shirt and senses more black and blue. "Umm Mom do you have any cream for the bruises"

**Sasudie's Pov.**

My Mom passes me a tube of cream for my bruises. "Umm Mom can you please do it for me." I asked while holding the cream for it. "Lay down" Said my Mother. I lay down on the bed. My Mother squirts some cream on my stomach. "Mmm." My Mom rubs the cream around my stomach.

"Mmm"

**End Of Sasudie's Pov. **

Sasuke still rubbing the cream around his stomach. "Mmm." 'Why do my eyes hurt now? it must be nothing.' thought Sasudie.

'Hun you ok?' Thought Ko

'Yea.' Thought Sasudie and he opens his eyes and sees a blur of his mother some what and close them.

Sasuke is still rubbing cream around his stomach and Sasudie falls asleep again.

Sasuke smiles and covers him up.

Naruto comes into the room.

"Hey."

"Hi, how is our Son doing?" Asked Naruto.

"He has some bruises." Said Sasuke.

"What? where." Said Naruto.

"Shh on his stomach from the little ones kicking him." Said Sasuke.

" Oh, but one question do Twins,Triplets and much more run in our family? If it is then you might of been pregnant with more then one kid then?." Said Naruto.

"It doesn't run in the uchiha clan me and Sasuco were the first to be born as twins" Said Sasuke. "But it runs in your blood now Sasuke. But I think it might of run in my family as well." Said Naruto.

"Why?"

"Well I had a feeling your Mother had a twin but it die during child birth and it runs in her blood and it runs through you and Sasuco too. I do have a twin Sister that you never know about so that's why I said in my family as well." Said Naruto.

"Oh" said Sasuke.

"Yea." said Naruto.

"..."

Naruto kisses him and he kisses back.

Naruto smiles at his mate.

Sasuke smiles back.

-2 hours later-

"Mmm." moans out Sasudie as he wakes up. Sasuke is doing some paper work.

Sasudie sits up on the bed.

Sasuke is still doing paper work.

"Mmmmm" moans out Sasudie and he puts a hand over his eyes. "hm?" Said Sasuke. Still has one hand over his eyes.

"You ok?" Asked His Mother. "No..." Said Sasudie as his hand is over his eyes.

Sasuke gets up. "What's wrong?"

"Mmm my...eyes hurt." Said Sasudie he still has a hand over his eyes.

"You should rest them then" Said His Mother.

Sasudie took his hand off his eyes and opens them and sees a blur, "What's happen to them I see a blur, I don't know why.."

Sasuke sits down on the bed. "Calm down"

Sasudie calms down. "Your eyes are just repairing them self" Said His Mother.

"Oh that's why I saw a blur of you when you was rubbing the cream on my stomach." Sasuke smiles.

Sasudie hugs his Mother. Sasuke hugs back.

"Mom I thought I was not going to get my eye sight back, Tsunade said I wasn't going to."

"I told you that it wouldn't be for forever." Said his Mom.

"You were right, Ummm Mom...when I go into labor can you please help me...I don't want to go to the hospital or see Tsunade she scares me." Said Sasudie.

"Sure." Said Sasuke.

"Thanks, Sorry but I don't to step into the hospital with her in it." Said Sasudie.

"I understand." Said Sasuke.

" Mom after I have the kids, is ok I join the Chunin exam 6 months or a year later?" Asked Sasudie. "Yes"

"Thanks Mom, let me guess before I do that your going to test me with that trap thing again right? I know I fail the last couple of times"

"Yup" Said Sasuke. "Oh ok, That should be fun." Said Sasudie, he knows he is much better than he was 13.

Sasuke smiles. Sasudie sees the smile some but a blur and smiles back. "You know things going to be different right? I am 17 and that trap thing I was doing when I was 13, I think I have approve."

"We will see." Said Sasuke.

"Oh ok." Said Die. Sasuke smiles and Sasudie snuggles up to his mother.

Sasuke smiles. Sasudie puts his tails around his mother. Sasuke closes his eyes.

"Warm?" Asked Sasudie as he sense it.

"Yes."

"That's good" Said Sasudie.

His Mother smiles.

Danielle runs into the room "Hi Mommy"

"Hey" Said Sasuke. 'I'm glad he adopted her.' Thought Sasudie. Danielle hugs both Sasudie and Sasu. Sasudie smiles.

Sasuke hugs back.

"Mommy what are we going to have for dinner?" Asked Danelle. " I thought we would go out for dinner" said Sasuke.

"Oh ok" Said Dani.

Sasuke smiles.

Sasudie leans back on the bed.

Danielle smiles at her Mother.

"Mom are you alright?" Asked Sasudie.

"Yea."

Naruto comes in and hugs attack Sasu.

"Mmm." moans Sasu as he got hugged.

Naruto kisses him.

Danielle saw that and said "Ewwww" in a cute voice. ' That's what I thought too, I know we are going out to dinner tonight I just hope I don't get sick because of the smell.' Thought Sasudie.

Sasuke kisses him back.

"Ewwwwww" Said Dani.

Sasudie giggles.

Sasuke smiles.

Naruto laughs.

"..."

-2 hours later-

Sasuke tucks Danielle into her bed.

Danielle smiles. Sasuke smiles "Good night." then he kisses her forehead and cheek. danielle falls asleep.

Sasuke smiles.

Danielle turns to her side.

Sasuke walks out and closes the door.

Naruto walks to his and Sasuke's room.

Sasuke goes into Sasudie's room.

Sasudie is laying down with his eyes close.

Sasuke smiles and walks in and covers up his son and his son's mate.

They are both still sleeping.

Sasuke kisses both their foreheads.

"Mmm" moans both Sasudie and Ko while they are sleep. Sasuke smiles and Sasudie puts his tails around his mate.

Sasuke smiles and walks out and closes the door.

Naruto is waiting for him in the bedroom.

Sasuke walks into his and Naruto's room. "Hey Hun." Said Naruto while he lays in the bed. "Hey."

"So what took you so long?" Asked Naruto while his tails around him. "Tucking in Danielle and covering up Sasudie and Ko" Said Sasuke.

"Oh ok."

Sasuke takes off his shirt. Naruto relaxes. Sasuke takes off his pants and puts on sweatpants. Naruto closes his eyes. Naruto's mate gets into the bed and Naru pulls the blanket over him. Sasuke smiles, his mate kisses his cheek. Sasuke blushes and Naruto just smiles at smiles back and then Naruto puts his tails around him. Sasuke lays his head on Naru's chest.

Naruto kisses his forehead. Sasuke smiles. "So how was Sasudie today you spent time with him." Asked Naruto. "It was good." Said Sasuke. "That's good, I'm glad your spent time with him." said Naru.

"..."

Naruto holds him close.

Sasuke kisses his chest. "Mmm" Moans Naruto. Sasuke smiles and his mate kisses his licks his chin. Naruto smiles. Sasuke smiles back. Naruto puts his tail down his mate's sweatpants.

"Mmm" moans sasuke.

Naruto moves his one tail fast.

"Mmm mmm" Moans out Sasu.

"What's the matter?" Asked Naruto as he moves his tail fast and faster on sasu's penis. Sasuke gives Naruto a 'you know what it is look'

Naruto giggles and still moving his tail on his lover's member. "Mmmm" moans out his mate as he closes his eyes.

Naruto's tail goes even faster.

"Mmmmm mmmm" Moans Sasuke.

Naruto licks his face and his tail is still moving the same speed. "Mmmmm mmmmm" Moans out Sasuke and he licks his chin. Naruto smiles and he puts another tail in Sasu's pants and moves put 2 tails fast. "Mmmmmmmmm" He moans out and cums in his pants, Naruto stops "Feel better?"

"Yes but now i have to take a shower and put on new boxers and sweatpants." Said Sasuke. "Sorry Hun"

"Hn your coming with me" Said Sasuke.

"Oh ok." Said Naruto. Sasuke gets up.

Naruto get's up too. The wolf demon walks into the bathroom. Naruto follows him. Sasuke smiles and Naruto smiles back as he sits on the toilet. Sasuke turns on the water. Naruto watches him.

Sasuke takes off his sweatpants and boxers. Naruto still watches him.

Sasuke steps into the shower.

Naruto leans on the back of the toilet.

Sasuke stands in the water.

Naruto watches him again.

Sasuke wraps his tail around himself.

"Hm?"

Sasuke grabs the soap.

Naruto closes his eyes.

"You getting in?" Asked Sasuke.

"I didn't know if you want me too." Said Naruto. "Get in here now" Said Sasuke.

Naruto gets up and gets undress and gets in with sasuke.

He smiles and his mate smiles back.

Sasuke wraps his tail around tighter around himself. "Hun you ok?" asked Naruto.

"Yea."

"Then why is your tail around you that tight?" Asked Naruto.

"No reason" said Sasuke. "Are you sure?" asked Naruto. "Yea."

"Ok" Said as he kisses his lover's neck.

Sasuke smiles.

Naruto washes Sasuke's back.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome, Ummm Sasuke I think you started your period " Said Naruto as he saw blood running down from his butt.

"..."

"Sasuke? you ok?" asked Naruto.

"I'm surprised that you have smelled it yet." Said Sasuke.

"I know your in heat, that's why the water cold and that blood from your butt, I think it's your period right?" Said Naruto.

Sasuke looks away.

"Hun their is nothing to be embarrassed about" Said Naruto. "Now every time i go into heat i'll bleed..." Said Sasuke.

"Hun, I think your body is telling you to breed or I could be wrong" Said Naruto.

"It is." Said Sasuke.

"Oh." Said Naruto and he clean some of his Mate's butt.

"Mmm"

"Sorry Hun." Said Naruto.

"It's ok."

"Hun are you hard?"

"Yes." Said Sasuke and he blushes.

Naruto turns Sasu around and Naruto rubs his balls against Sasu's balls.

"Eek! ahh mmm" Moans out Sasuke.

Naruto still rubs his balls and on Sasuke's balls. "Mmmmm mmmmmm" Moans out sasuke and he grabs onto his mate. Naruto pushes him up against the shower wall and is still rubbing his balls on Sasu's balls.

"Ahhh mmmmm mmmm" Moans out Sasuke. Naruto does that even faster and blood is still running from Sasuke's ass.

"Mmmm mmm mmmm" Moans out sasu.

Naruto still rubbing his balls in that area. "Mmm feel good?"

"Yeeeesssss mmmmmm" moans out Sasuke. Naruto goes very fast.

"Mmm mmmmmmmmm mmmmmmm" Moans out Sasuke. "Mmm do you want more?" asked Naruto as he was going the same speed. "Yeeeesssss mmmmmmm mmmm mmmmmmm" Moans out Sasuke as he holding on to Naruto still. "beg for it." Said Naruto and is still going the same speed. "What? mmmmmmm" moans out Sasuke. "I said beg for it." said Naruto as he was still going the same speed.

" Mmmmmm Naruto mmmmmm mmmm" Moans out a piss off Sasuke.

"You have to beg for it." Said Naruto as he was still hitting that area.

" mmmm naruto mmmmmm please mmmmm" Moans out Sasu.

"Please what?" asked Naruto and still rubbing his balls on sasuke's balls.

"please mmmm i-i want mmmmmm you mmmm" moans out Sasuke.

"Where?" Asked Naruto and still rubbing his balls against his. "You mmmmmmm know mmmm where." Moans out Sasuke.

"Oh you mean here?" Said Naruto and still his balls on sasu's balls and puts one tail in Sasu's ass. "Ahhh mmmmm yeeeeesssssssss mmmmmm" moans out Sasuke. Naruto moves faster on Sasu's balls and moving his tail in and out of sasu.

"Ahhhhh mmmmm mmmmmmm mmmmmmmm" Moans out sasuke and Naruto is still doing the samething.

"Mmmmm more mmmmmm please mmmmmmm" Moans out Sasuke. Naruto rubs against his balls faster on Sasuke and moves his tail twice as fast.

"Ahhhh mmmmm Naruto!" Screams out Sasuke in pleasure and he cums. Naruto stops and cums as well.

Sasuke leans on him.

Naruto hold him and takes out his tail and it has blood on it. "Mmm." moans out Sasuke. "Sorry Hun." Said Naruto.

"It's ok." Said Sasuke.

Naruto kisses his cheek. Sasuke blushes.

Naruto rubs his mate's penis.

"Mmmm" moans out Sasuke.

Naruto still rubbing his member.

"Mmmm mmmmmm" Moans out Sasuke and then Naruto goes down on his knees and puts his mouth on his member and sucks. "Ahhhh mmmmm mmmmmmm" Moans out Sasuke.

* * *

_**~End Of Chapter 9~**_

_**I hope U guys like it :P :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Warnings: Yoai,Mpreg,NaruSasuNaru, Kyuubi cuteness, KoXDie and much more. **_

_**Naruto: I do not own Naruto Or his friends.**_

_**Sasudie's Deams **_

_**Chapter 10**_

* * *

4 Weeks later...

Sasudie is now 2 months and 3 weeks pregnant.

Sasuke is sleeping.

Naruto watches his mate sleeping and Sasu doesn't know he is their.

Sasuke is still sleeping.

Naruto closes his eyes and relaxes.

Sasuke is sleeping.

-To Ko & Die-

Sasudie growls at Ko.

"Hm?" Said Ko.

"Your stepping on my tail!" Said Sasudie as he growls at him. Ko looks down and sees it. "Sorry." and he gets off it.

Sasudie calms down "it's ok" He said while his eyes are closed "So what do you want for your birthday?" He asked.

"I don't know." said Ko.

"Mmmm your birthday is in 2 days, I think." said Sasudie. "Yea." Said Ko.

"Oh ok."

"..."

Sasudie uses his senses and pulls ko to him and kisses him. Ko kisses him back.

Sasudie feels the triplets kicking and grabs Ko's hand and place it on his stomach.

"Hm?" Said Ko and starts to feel kicks hitting his hand. Ko smiles as he feels his children kick his hand. Sasudie smiles "They love you." Said Sasudie.

"Yea." Said Ko.

"I feel fat." Said Sasudie.

"Your not fat." Said his Mate named Ko.

"..."

Ko kisses him and sasudie kisses back.

Ko smiles.

Sasudie lays down. "So how is the house building going?"

"It's going good."

"That's good."

"Yea."

Sasudie tries to getcomfortable .

"Hm?" Said Ko.

"My back is sore..." Said Sasudie.

"Oh"

"Mmm" moans Die.

Ko rubs his back and Sasudie moans.

Ko rubs his back. "Mmm Ko that feels good." Said Sasudie and his eyes are still closed. Ko is still rubbing his back still. Sasudie smiles. Ko is still rubbing his back and smiles back. Sasudie falls asleep. Ko is still rubbing his back. Sasudie moans in his sleep. Ko pulls him close. "Mmm be careful.." Said Sasudie who is half asleep.

"I am." said Ko. Sasudie falls asleep again and snuggles up to Ko. his mate smiles.

Sasudie's stomach moving crazy and kicking up a storm and Sasudie sleep through it. "Hm?"

The kicking hits Ko arm.

Ko holds him close. Sasudie's stomach calms down.

Ko smiles. Sasudie snuggles more into him. Ko is holding still.

"Mmmm." moans Sasudie.

-To Sasuke-

Naruto watches his mate. "Mmm" Moans Sasuke as he woke up. "Hey Hun." Said Naruto. "Hey." said Sasuke.

Naruto kisses his cheek. Sasuke smiles. "How are you feeling?" Asked Naru.

"Good."

"That's good and I have a day off today." Said Naruto. "That's good"

"Yea and I can spend the hole day with you." Said Naruto.

Sasuke smiles.

Naruto kisses him. Sasuke kisses him back.

"so what are we doing today?"

"I don't know yet." said Sasuke.

"Maybe we can have a family day?" Said Naruto. "Ok." Said Sasuke.

"But I don't think Sasudie is up for it." Said Naruto.

Sasuke snuggles up to him. Naruto holds him and kisses his head. Sasuke smiles.

Naruto smiles back. Sasuke sighs.

"Hun what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I know their is something on your mind."

"..."

Danielle runs in and jumps on the bed.

Naruto looks at her.

Sasuke smiles. "Mommy,Mommy Sasudie has a fever and Ko doesn't know what to do." Said Dani. Naruto's eyes wide.

"What?" Said Sasuke with his eyes wide.

"It's true, he coughing and has a runny nose" Said Danielle. His Mother becomes worried. "He has a very high fever and Ko trying to put it down." Said Danielle.

"Naruto" said Sasuke while he was worried.

"You go to Sasudie and I will get Sasuco." Said Naruto. "The baby is still moving so it's ok." Said Dani. "Ok" said Sasuke and he gets up and Naruto runs to get Sasuco.

Danielle goes to Sasudie's room.

Sasuke follows Danielle.

Danielle goes into the room.

Sasuke follows.

Sasudie coughs and covers his mouth.

"Sasudie?"

"Hm?" Said Sasudie who was not feeling will and his eyes are closed. His Mother walks over to the bed. Sasudie breathes in up his nose so nothing comes out. Sasuke holds his hand. "I don't feel good..." Said Sasudie and then he coughs again.

"I know."

Sasudie leans on his Mother. "...I want this fever to break..." Said His sick Son.

"It will." Said Sasuke in a caring voice.

" I hope your right and the triplets have not stop kicking, at lest they are ok." Said Sasudie and he cough again after that.

Sasuke becomes worried.

Sasudie then sneezes.

Sasuke passes him a tissue.

"Thanks..." Said Sasudie and he blows his nose. "Your welcome."

"...I'm too warm..." Said Sasudie.

Sasuke pulls the covers back some.

"Thanks.." Said Sasudie and then he coughs. "Your welcome."

Naruto runs into the room.

"Hm?" said Sasudie.

"Hm?" Said Sasuke too.

"Sasuco is coming." said Naruto.

"Ok."

Sasudie leans on his Mother.

"So how is he feeling?" Asked Naruto.

"The same." said Sasuke to Naruto.

"That's not good."

Sasudie coughs hard.

Sasuke is still worried.

Ko comes over and puts a cold cloth on his mate's head. "..."  
"Mmm" moans Sasudie.

"Are you mad at me?" Said Ko as he looked at Sasuke. "No this isn't your fault" Said Sasuke. "Ok..but I tried everything I know to bring down his fever, the only thing I didn't try is to put him in ice cold water. But I am afraid it might do something to the kids." Said Ko.

"Hey." Said Sasuco as she walked into the room.

Sasudie coughs again.

"Hi" said Danielle.

"Sis." Said Sasuke.

"I know." Said His Sister.

Sasudie is still coughing.

-1 Hour later-

Sasudie is resting. "Auntie"

"Hm?" Said Sasuco.

"Are..my babies ok?" Asked Sasudie as he blushes. "Yes they are fine." Said Sasuco.

"That's good." Said Sasudie and he coughs. Sasuco passes him a cup with pink liquid in it. "Hm?" Said her nephew as he hold the cup with his eyes closed. "Medicine." Said Sasuco.

Sasudie drinks it. Sasuco is waiting for the gross face of his.'3...2...1' Thought Sasuco. Sasudie finishes it and throws the cup. "Ewww gross." He said as he spits some.

Sasuco laughs a little. "I know but it will help you get better."

"I know, but why did you kick Mom out?"

"Just because I can." She said as she smiles. "You know he is worried or did you just do that because you have not seen me in a long time?" He asked.

"A little bit of both I guess."

"Ok, are you shocked about me pregnant?" Asked Sasudie. "Not really." Said Sasuco.

"Oh." Said Sasudie.

"Yea"

Sasudie sits up and leans against the headboard. Sasuco smiles.

"I think I am hearing Mom flipping out" Said Sasudie. "I guess I should let him know right?" Asked Sasuco. "Yes and he just punch out Dad." Said Sasudie.

"Owww!" yelled Naruto. Yes Sasuke just hit Naruto.

Sasuco smiles and opens the door.

Naruto holding Sasu close.

"You can let my Brother go now." said Sasuco. Naruto let's him go.

" He'll be fine in a few days" said Sasuco.

"That's good." Said Naruto.

"I got to go see ya" Said Sasuco and she leaves.

Sasudie drinks water. "..."

Sasudie stops drinking. "Mom?" Asked Sasudie.

"Hm?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yea." Said Sasuke.

"Ummm did you forgot it's your's and Dad's anniversary today?" asked Sasudie.

"Huh?" Said Sasuke.

Sasudie sighs "You forgot it was yours and Dad Anniversary today."

"..."

"Mom you ok?"

"Yea."

"Sasuke?" Said Naruto.

"Hm?" Said Sasuke to his Mate Naruto. "Can you please take a walk with me?" Asked Naru.

"Ummm ok" Then he gets up and Naruto walks to the front door. Sasuke goes to Naruto.

Naruto opens the door for Sasuke. "Hm?" Said Sasuke, Naruto looks at him. "You can go first Hun."

"Ok" Sasuke walks outside, Naruto closes the door and goes to him. Sasuke waits for his lover. Naruto takes his hand walks towards the board walk. The dark wolf walks with his lover. 5 mins of walking later. "Hun close your eyes." Sasuke looks at his lover and says. "Huh?"

"Just do it." Said Naruto. "Ok" So Sasuke closes his eyes. Naruto takes his hand and walks him down to the beach's restaurant is. Sasuke trips a little Naruto catches him. "Hun you ok?"

"Yes"

"Good, keep your eyes close hun" Said Naruto. Sasuke's eyes are still close and The fox still holding his hand and walks closer to the food place.

"..."

Naruto goes into the restaurant with his Mate.

"..."

Naruto guides his mate in.

"..."

Naruto walks up to a person with his mate.

"..."

Naruto whippers into the waiter's ear.

The waiter nods at him.

Naruto kisses Sasu on the cheek and still holding his hand. Sasuke smiles and Naruto holds him close to him and waiting.

The waiter whippers into Naruto's ear. "Follow me"

Naruto nods and holds Sasu's hand. "..." Naruto follows the waiter and holding Sasu's hand.

"..."

-6 mins later-

Naruto helps Sasuke sit down in a chair. "Hm?"

Naruto looks at him. "Sasuke open your eyes."

Sasuke slowly opens his eyes. Naruto waits.

"Hm?"

"Sasuke look around." Sasuke looks around.

Naruto waits for what he is going to say. Sasuke doesn't know what to say. "Happy Anniversary!" Said Naruto. Naruto's mate smiles brightly. Naruto kisses him. Sasuke kisses him back. "Do remember where we are? you haven't been here in along sense you where pregnant." Said Naruto. Reason why Naruto said that about 3 years later he got pregnant again with a second child...but someone didn't like him to much and kill their child before it was even born...Sasudie was about 3 years old.

Sasuke thought about it and said nothing then he puts a hand to his stomach. Naruto frowns and then goes to him hugs him.

Sasuke hugs him back. "I'm sorry I brought that up...and I know why you didn't want to have anymore kids after that..but I know someday you will, after you heal from our first lost."

"I-it's ok,it's not your fault."

"...I know...but I made you feel sad.." Said Naruto.

"It's not your fault." Said Sasuke as he kisses his neck. "Well at lest I killed that guy when I found him and he had a long and painful death." Said Naruto.

Sasuke smiles some. "I want you to be happy again...you haven't been your full self for the last 14 years." said Naruto. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok...but I know our Son have notice it, the good sign is your letting Danielle into your life, don't get me wrong I'm happy she is with us. But I have a feeling your afraid to get pregnant again because our first lost, you know nobody never going hurt you like that again right?" Said Naruto.

"Yea."

"Sasuke when you ready to have another kid again just tell me. I know your still healing from that, but I think you should try to move on and that was not your fault that we lost our child." Said Naruto as he still hugged him. "I'll try." Said Sasuke. Naruto smiles and kisses his cheek. "Good that's what I wanted to hear."

Sasuke smiles some. "Well let's get something to eat"

"Ok."

Naruto goes back to his chair and sits down.

"I'm gonna have whatever your going to have" Said Sasuke. "Umm ok." Said Naruto

-10 mins later the food was their.-

Sasuke is eating.

Naruto is eating and he doesn't know what to say and he doesn't want to to hurt sasu more.

Sasuke is still eating. "Ummm so how is it?" Asked Naruto after he was done eatting.

"Good."

"That's good."

Sasuke goes back to eating. Naruto drinks water. Sasuke sips some on the tea.

Naruto watches him and smiles.

Sasuke goes back to eating. 'Is he mad at me?' Thought Naruto.

'I'm not mad at you.' Thought Sasuke.

'You really haven't talk sense we are eating.' Thought Naru back.

"That's because I am hungry." Said Sasuke.

"Oh yea." Said Naruto His mate smiles. Naruto smiles back.

Sasuke goes back to eating. Naruto eats some more. Sasuke spits on his tea more. Naruto is still eating.

Sasuke eats again. 3 mins later Naruto is done eat.

Sasuke gets done. Naruto just being quiet. "..."

Naruto goes to him and hugs him and then kisses him,Sasuke wraps his arms around Naruto's neck and kisses back.

Naruto smiles.

Sasuke smiles back.

"Did you like the dinner?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes."

"Are you ready to go home?"

"I thought we could walk on the beach for a little bit" Said Sasuke.

"Alright Hun." Said Naruto.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome and let me pay the bill." Said Naruto. "Ok."

Naruto takes his hand and goes and plays the bill. ".."

"Ready Sasu?"

"Yea." Said Sasuke.

Naruto opens the door for him.

Sasuke walks out and Naruto follows him.

Sasuke waits and Naruto goes to him.

Sasuke smiles. Naruto holds his hand and kisses him. sasuke kisses back.

Naruto picks him up and walks on the beach. "Hm?"

Naruto still holds him and still walking.

"Where are we going?" Asked Sasuke.

"You will see." Said Naruto,as he walked to a cave on the beach while holding his mate.

"Hm?"

Naruto walks into the cave more and lays Sasuke down on the bed.

".."

"Sasuke this is where I use to live before I met you" Said Naruto. "Oh but why didn't you live in the village?" Asked Sasuke.

"Because I didn't have enough money for an apt." Said Naruto. "Oh."

"So I lived here in this cave off from the beach, But I did met your Sister here Sasuke she help me out a lot." Said Naruto.

"Really?"

Naruto nods.

"Ok." Said Sasuke.

"So do you like this place?" Asked Naruto.

"Yea." said Sasuke.

Naruto lays down on the bed.

Sasuke snuggles up to him.

Naruto smiles and kisses his cheek.

Sasuke smiles back.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Asked Naruto. Sasuke licks his neck. Naruto moans. Sasuke smiles and Naru licks his face. sasuke closes his eyes. Naruto smiles. "Hm?" Sasuke opens his eyes.

"?" Naruto looks at Sasuke.

Sasuke moves closer to Naruto.

The Blonde puts his arms around him.

Sasuke relaxes and Naruto sucks on his curse mark. "Ahh mmm" moans out Sasuke. Naruto still sucking their.

"N-naruto?"

Naruto stops "Hm?"

"Why."

"Why what?"  
" Why did you come out into the forest that day." Asked Sasuke.

"I was lost on a mission" Said Naruto.

"Huh?"

"If you where asking where I met you in that forest for the first time." Said Naruto.

" I know but how did you get lost that far away from the trail?"

"I was on a mission to watch Orochimaru to see what he was up to." Said Naruto.

"Oh"

"Yea."

".."

Naruto licks his face.

Sasuke smiles some.

His Mate is still licking his face.

"Why are you licking my face?"

"You look sad that's why." Said Naruto.

"Oh" Said Sasuke.

"So what's on your mind?" Asked his Mate.

"The kids." Said Sasuke.

"Do you mean Dani,Sasudie and Ko? or our grandchildren?" Asked Naruto.

"All of them" Said Sasuke.

"Ok So tell me why." asked Naruto.

"I don't know"

"Are worried about Sasudie giving birth?" Said Naruto. "A little" Said Sasuke.

"Do you think he to young to be pregnant right now?" Asked Naruto.

"By demon standards yes but by human standards no" Said Sasuke.

"So if he was in his wolf form it will be high risk when he gives birth and when he is not he will be fine? Ummmm Sasuke was you in wolf form when you give birth to him or not" asked Naruto.

"I was in my wolf form but that was because I'm over 100 years old" Said Sasuke. "Ok. you will be their with him right? so you can tell him not to into his wolf form." Said Naruto. "Yea."

"Good, I hope we will become good grandparents."

Sasuke lays his head down on his chest.

Naruto kisses his forehead. Sasuke smiles.

"So what do you want to do." Asked Naruto.

"I don't know." Said Sasuke.

His Fox mate starts to sucks his neck.

"Mmm" Moans out Sasuke.

Naruto still sucking on his neck.

Sasuke transforms into his small wolf from.

Naruto stops and smiles.

Sasuke looks up at him.

Naruto turns into his small fox Form.

Sasuke curls up. Naruto lays next to Sasuke.

* * *

_**~End Of Chapter 10~**_

_**I hope U like it :)**_


End file.
